Tierra de Dragones!
by kira.renge
Summary: Una misteriosa Maga llega a Fairy tail ¿Quien es? ¡¿ES LA MAS FUERTE DE FAIRY TAIL! ¿Como dices que se llama? ¿Una nueva mision? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA!... ¡¿Natsu esta enamorado!/ ¡Vuelven los dragones! / LUCY PELEA POR NATSU / Yo tambien amo a Natsu,Lucy... Mal summary XD Espero que la disfruten. PAREJA NaLu-pasado de Natsu-Dragon Slayer-y-persona X?... es igual a ¡muchos misterios!
1. Prologo

******Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece es del grandisimo mangaka Hiro Mashima-sensei, pero si fuera mio ya ubiese hecho oficial el NaLu, Jerza, GaLe y Gruvia. jejeje aunque ese sueño se hara realidad tarde o temprano.  


* * *

**Prologo**

La luna llena estaba en su punto más alto, el bosque intimidante aquella noche parecía aún más tétrico y peligroso. Se oían los rápidos pasos y una respiración entrecortada, se podía apreciar la silueta de una persona cubierta por una capucha negra, lo único que dejaba ver aquella capucha eran sus delgadas piernas por lo que uno podía asumir que se trataba su mujer, sus labios rojos y como en sus brazos cargaba un bulto cubierto por una tela.

La mujer corría apresurada parecía huir de algo pero nada la seguía, apretó con mas fuerte aquel bulto en sus brazos y… tropezó cayendo de rodillas, se alarmo y comenzó a mecer el bulto en su brazos de sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y unas pequeñas palabras murmuro _"menos mal que no se ha despertado, duerme como tronco" _deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de aquel bultito que resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que un bebe. Salió del bosque y se paró frente a una enorme cueva, se paró con valor y grito

-¡SAL DE ALLI AHORA!-

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto una voz grave dentro de la cueva

-Que me pagues el favor que te hice-le contesto

-Yo nunca te lo pedí, además sabes que no me gusta involucrarme mucho-le dijo

-Pero tendrás que hacerlo, venga… te lo suplico eres al único al que le puedo pedir esto-aprieta al pequeño bebe-Eres el único que me queda-

-¿Es por el?-pregunto la voz pero esta vez se notaba más cercana

-No, pero he visto algo… tiene un futuro brillante-sonrió-Y necesita poder para eso, sé que tu podrás dárselo-

-Sabes lo que pasara en unos años más, aun así…-pero fue interrumpido

-Aun así quiero que tú lo cuides-suspiro-él lo hubiera querido, eras su como su padre-

-Ese idiota como se le ocurrió morir-trato de parecer molesta la voz pero tenía cierto toque de melancolía

-¿Lo harás?-le volvió a preguntar

-Dámelo-

-Gracias-

De la cueva se dejó ver un enorme… dragón rojo, estaba llenos de cicatrices tenía un aspecto serio pero se podía apreciar un toque de gentiliza en su mirada.

-Te lo encargo entonces-sonrió al dragón –Gracias …. Igneel-

-Hare lo que pueda- dijo este poniendo su pata donde la mujer deposito al bebe que no parecía tener más de dos años-Pensé que era más chiquito ¿Lo estas alimentando bien?-rio

La mujer solo sonrió en respuesta y corrió para adentrarse al bosque, el dragón la miro con una sonrisa algo triste… de pronto abrió sus ojos enormemente y miro al niño luego a la mujer que se alejaba cada vez más, sin perder más tiempo le grito

-¡OYE! ¡¿Cómo SE LLAMA?!-

La mujer no se detuvo, alzo su mano despidiéndose y le grito de vuelta el nombre del pequeño. El dragón rio al oír el nombre del bebe quedaba perfecto para alguien que se involucraba con él, miro al niño y sonrió pero cambio su mirada al ver como el pequeño despertaba, el Igneel se estremeció esperando que el pequeño llorara asustado al verlo pero no fue así el niño solo le dio una enorme sonrisa… parpadeo un par de veces y susurro el enorme dragón

-Natsu ¿eh?-

**CONTINUARA…..**

* * *

**Hola Aqui Kira con un Nuevo Fic. se lo que estaran pensando ¿Porque sigue haciendo mas historias si no aterminado los otros? jejeje es inevitable cuando llego la inspiracion no pude evitar escribirla y aqui esta. espero que la disfruten tendra obiamente Nalu y tambien las demas parejas tendran sus momentos.**

**besos y abrazos**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Maga dorada

**Capítulo 1: Maga dorada**

Era un nuevo e interesante día en Magnolia aunque para ser sinceros ya era medio día, pero este día era muy especial para cierto gremio Fairy Tail. Aquel gremio que en muchas ocasiones le ha causado dolor de cabeza a ERA, que digo, ¡TITANICOS dolores de cabeza!.

Un año ha pasado desde los GMG, la llegada de Mirai-Rogue y Mirai-Lucy como también de los 7 dragones, a pesar de aquella catástrofe el reino de Fiore fue capaz de levantarse y brillar con mayor esplendor que en antaño.

Una joven maga estelar conocida por todos como Lucy Heartfilia miraba preocupada desde la barra del gremio que después de los GMG recuperaron a los tres Dragon Slayer que cosa rara tenían sus miradas e ánimos apagados como si algo les estuviera molestando y agobiando.

-Mira-san ¿Sabes que tienen los chicos?-le pregunto Lucy a la albina

-No, a mí también me preocupan-miro a los Dragon Slayer –Se ven apagados-

-están muy raros-agrego Lucy

-Mucho-concordó

Lucy se paro de la barra dispuesta a preguntarles a los Dragon Slayer que era lo que les pasaba hoy, algo en su interior le decía que hoy no seria un dia común y corriente eso la estba inquietando pero al mismo tiempo era un sentimiento algo…¿Exitante?.

**P.O.V NATSU**

No tengo idea que es lo que ocurre, siento una gran presión en el ambiente como un poder mágico aplastante pero… ¿Por qué a nadie más le está afectando esto? Puedo notar que a Hierrito y Wendy están en las mismas condición siento que me voy a morir muy pronto ¿Qué mierda está pasando?.

**FIN P.O.V NATSU**

Natsu se dejó caer en la mesa golpeando muy fuerte esta con su cabeza llamando la atención de muchos pero no le tomaron gran importancia y siguieron haciendo sus cosas como si nada, Natsu dejo escapar un suspiro casado volviendo a encerrarse en sus pensamiento… si señores y señoras Natsu estaba pensando.

**P.O.V WENDY**

Menudo golpe se dio Natsu-san creo que esta presión le esta cayendo mal, creo que sería bueno ayudarlo pudo haberse hecho daño pero ni yo puedo moverme bien con esta presión me siento realmente mal ¿Qué será?.

**FIN P.O.V WENDY**

Wendy apoyo su cabeza en sus manos, tenía sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido levemente tratando de pelear con la presión para no caer como Natsu lo hizo contra le mesa pero eso se le estaba dificultando mucho.

**P.O.V GAJEEL**

Salamander es exagerado pero admito que esto es como estar dentro de un vehículo pero sin el constante movimiento y las jodidas ganas de vomitar, Wendy también se ve decaída es muy joven ni yo puedo con esto espero que no se desmaye…Magia. Menudo poder mágico es este pero ¿Nadie más lo siente? Que extraño ¡OH! Allí viene la coneja deber estar preocupada por Salamander _Gee-Hee._

**FIN P.O.V GAJEEL**

Lucy se acercó a los chicos, sentándose al lado de Wendy colocando su mano delicadamente en la frente de la pequeña Dragon Slayer del cielo sorprendiéndola.

-Veo que no es fiebre-quita su mano-¿Qué tienen?-

-¿No lo sientes?-pregunto Gajeel algo pálido

-¿Qué cosa?-respondió confundida y muy preocupada

-Magia Luce-dijo Natsu levantando su rostro un poco apoyando la barbilla en la mesa –Y una muy grande-

-Yo no siento nada-les dijo ella

-No pareces ser la única Lucy-san-le hablo Wendy-Creo que nadie más parte de nosotros tres siente algo-

Lucy asiente aún muy preocupada ya que los dragon slayer se veían cada vez más pálidos y débiles. Desde otro lado del gremio cerca de la barra el maestro Makarov y Gildarts miraban serios a los tres Dragon Slayers.

-Maestro los chicos…-

-Lo sé, ella esta jugando con ellos-le dice-Se acerca, debo informales pronto-

-Ya quiero verla-sonríe un muy emocionado Gildarts

-Estas como crio-le sonríe Makarov –Venga compórtate-

-Pero…-hace un puchero asintiendo (**N/A:** No me imagino al gran Gildarts haciendo un puchero pero sería divertido)

El maestro se dirige al segundo piso parándose en el barandal mirando a los miembros detenidamente en específico a los tres Dragon Slayer _"Es Hora"_ se dijo a si mismo cerrando sus ojos inhalando profundamente.

-¡MOCOSOS!-todos miraron -¡TENGO QUE INFORMALES DE ALGO SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE!-grito haciendo despertar la curiosidad de los miembros -¡HAY UN SECRETO QUE NUNCA LES HE CONTADO…!-

-¿Cuál?-se oye la voz de algún miembro

-Hay otro mago de clase S aparte de Gildarts, Mira, Erza y Laxus-todos miraron sorprendidos al maestro en un casi Shock –Es un mago muy poderoso su nombre es…-pero no alcanza a terminar ya que las puertas se abrieron ruidosamente.

Todos los miembros voltearon a mirar curiosos para ver quién era el intruso o quizás invitado que había interrumpido al maestro, una corriente fría recorrió la espalda de todos y el malestar de los Dragon Slayer aumento mucho más mareándolos hasta casi desmayarlos cosa que ellos no dejarían que pasara y solo trataron de mantenerse despiertos con todas sus fuerzas.

El sujeto misteriosa no llevaba ninguna capucha pero aun así el aura que emanaba era totalmente desconcertante, la mirada de cada uno de los miembros viajo por el cuerpo de aquel extraño, Natsu gruño mirando detenidamente al extraño el cual emanaba un aroma que lo hacía sentir extraño, Wendy y Gajeel no gruñeron pero mantenían el ceño fruncido mientras el malestar se intensificaba a diferencia de Natsu el aroma de aquel extraño no les llamaba la atención.

-Una chica-murmuro sorprendida Lucy

En efecto aquel personaje extraño era sin duda alguna una mujer. La muchacha no aparentaba tener más de 25 años, también era alta unos 1,70 se le podía echar a simple vista, un cuerpo bien dotado para la mirada pervertida de algunos nombres (**N/A**: Macao y Wakaba). Un hermoso cabello dorado como los rayos del sol amarrado en una trenza algo suelta con un listón rojo (**N/A:** Como la trenza de Viska), llevaba unas botas largar cafés que le llagaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas, un Short grisáceo en el cual desde su bolcillo derecho salía una cadena plateada que tenía el otro extremo enganchado al cinturón blanco con bordes plateados; en el lado izquierdo llevaba como una especie de Katana que en el mango tenía el dibujo de un dragón en dorado, la parte superior de su conjunto era constituido por Top que hacia resaltar sus atributos femeninos dejando al descubierto su barriga plana, como abrigo llevaba una chaqueta negras sin mangas que le llegaba hasta el trasero y por ultimo para completar el conjunto en su mano derecha llevaba una muñequera roja y en su cuello un collar con una pequeña gema azulada como un zafiro pero lo que llamaba la atención a los miembros eran los bellos ojos jade y su linda sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Gray rompiendo el hielo, irónico ¿No?

La muchacha solo sonrió y se encamino dentro del gremio, extrañamente nadie se lo impidió al contrario le abrieron paso hasta que ella se paró frente al maestro el cual desde el segundo piso la miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra, la chica amplio más su sonrisa levantando su mano agitándola como loca.

-¡LARGO TIEMPO SIN VERTE ANCIANO!-saludo encantando a los hombres con su bella voz

-8 años más o menos-le respondió con la misma sonrisa y ojos nublados pero no, él no iba a llorar –te ves mayor-

-Se ha debilitado-se encogió de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa –dentro de poco volveré a ser… ¿normal?-

El maestro bajo al primer piso parándose frente a ella, Makarov miro ahora serio a la chica sorprendiéndola pero pronto la chica comprendió a que se debía la mirada miro a Gildarts el cual la miraba divertido como queriendo reírse de ella, la chica desvía la mirada comenzando a reír nerviosa.

-Déjalos tranquilos-le ordeno llamando la atención de los presentes.

-N-No sé de qué hablas-hablo nerviosa

Makarov frunció el ceño y apunto a los Dragon Slayer –Deja de jugar con ellos AHORA-

-BUU con los años te has puesto aburrido-sonrió divertida chasqueando sus dedos.

De pronto los tres Dragon Slayer al momento que la misteriosa maga chasqueo los dedos dejaron de sentir aquella presión comenzando a recuperarse rápidamente, Natsu se paró enojado dirigiéndose donde el maestro y los dos magos de clase S se encontraban, detrás de él iban Gajeel y Wendy dos de ellos querían explicaciones y una que también quería eso pero temía que sus hermanos dragón hicieran una locura.

-¡¿Qué cojones nos hiciste?!-gruño Natsu

-Vamos Natsu tranquilízate-le pidió Gildarts viendo como la mano de Natsu se prendía un poco

-¡Cállate anciano!-apunto a la chica-¿Qué nos hiciste?-

-Solo fue un pequeño saludo-le sonrió amigablemente-Esa era la presión de mi magia-

-¿Por qué solo nosotros tres la sentimos?-le pregunto Gajeel

-Porque solo utilice la necesaria para que los DS la sintieran-le respondió

-¿Por qué?-pregunto tímidamente Wendy

-Porque quería ver si mis elegidos son lo suficientemente fuertes-levanto el pulgar sonriendo –Y pasaron pensé que se desmayarían o… solo morirían-dijo como digiera el clima

Ante tal afirmación a todos se les resbalo una gotita por la cabeza… no podía hablar enserio o ¿sí?, a Natsu se le sobresalió una venita molesto ante lo dicho es ¿Qué acaso ella creía que ellos eran ratas de laboratorio? NO señores nadie juega con Natsu Dragneel, pero antes de que el pelirrosa abarcara a la chica, la voz de Lucy lo saco de su mundillo de venganza.

-¿Qué es eso de elegidos?-pregunto Lucy

La peli dorado miro a Lucy parpadeante hasta que sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas -¡LAYLA!-chillo abrazando a una muy sorprendida rubia

-Oye Lucy ¿la conoces?-le pregunto Cana

-Para nada-le respondió mirando como la chica que lloraba abrazándola se alejaba un poco posando su mirada jade en Cana.

-¡CORNELIA!-chillo otra vez abalanzándose contra la morena

Todos miraban sorprendidos excepto el maestro y Gildarts, el último comenzó a reír a enormes carcajadas…

-Oye ellas no son esas personas-toca el hombre de la peli dorada –Son sus hijas Lucy y Cana-

-¿Lucy y… Cana?-pregunto alejándose mientras las chicas asentían -¡Perdón!-se disculpó avergonzada por lo sucedido

-No pasa nada-sonrió Lucy -¿Conociste a mi madre?-

-SI, Layla era una de las personas más increíbles que conocí -sonrió al recordar algo bueno-Lo mismo con Cornelia-aprieta sus puños-Lastima que ya no están aquí-ante esto el ambiente cambio un poco dejando un silencio incómodo.

-¡VENGA mujer no te deprimas!-le dio una palmadita en el hombro Cana –Si conociste a mi madre supongo que bebes-le acerco una jarra de alcohol

-Si pero yo…-

-Diles eso-intervino Gildarts

La chica se separó de las muchachas acercándose al maestro mientras la mirada de los DS todavía seguía en ella estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, para ser sinceros la misteriosa maga en realidad le estaba sacando el quite a esta explicación muy en el fondo no tenía muchas ganas de contarles es más ni siquiera quería venir pero esa opción no podía ser se avecinaba una gran tormenta y ella necesitaba ayuda aunque eso no fuera lo que ella realmente quería, miro al maestro con ojos suplicantes pero no hubo caso ella tenía que hablar ahora…

-Bien creo que el maestro ya les dijo que soy maga de clase S en este gremio-y para que ellos no tuvieran duda levanto un poco su cabello dejando expuesta la marca celeste del gremio en su cuello.

-Sí, ya lo sabes-dijo un impaciente Natsu _"Vamos habla rápido"_

-Bien-estira sus brazos-Me llamo…-trago duro posando disimuladamente sus ojos en el pelirrosa –C-Chiyo Dra…-apretó sus puños -Dragneel-

Silencio, todo el gremio callo en un gran silencio todas las miradas viajaron a un soqueado Natsu. Chiyo miro angustiada la situación sabía muy bien lo que sucedía miro al maestro y Gildarts que negaban resignados mientras ella tenía una cara de ¿Qué hice?.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Natsu

-Una persona-respondió ella rápido

-Me estas tomando el pelo-sobresaliendo una venita en su nuca

-No, pero es cierto-lo mira-no es lo que estás pensando Natsu-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le pregunto intrigado

-Yo… ¡Gildarts lo dijo!-dijo respirando tranquilo

-Venga chico no la agobies-le dijo Gildarts rodeando con su brazo a la chica por su hombro como Natsu suele hacerlo con Lucy.

-Gildarts tu jodido brazo me pesa como un demonio-se quejó la peli dorada haciéndolo reír

-Jejeje pelea conmigo-le pidió

-¿Eh? Pero yo…-

-Chiyo hazlo después de todo él ha estado muy impaciente por eso-le sonrió el maestro

-Pero… si tu... en fin después no te quejes-miro con una sonrisa segura a Gildarts

Todos miraban sorprendidos jamás pensaron ver a Gildarts tan emocionado incluso pidiendo una pelea de las cuales normalmente es a él a quien se las piden, muy extraño acontecimiento que sin duda alguna ello tenían que presenciar este raro acontecimiento. Cada uno de los miembros se encaminaron a la playa ubicada detrás del gremio, Gildarts está muy emocionado parándose enfrente de Chiyo brincando como un crio, Chiyo rio por lo bajo al ver la conducta de Clive.

-Estas como crio-le dijo

-Pero hace mucho que no peleo contigo-paro de moverse y la miro

-Lo sé, espero que hayas mejorado no quiero contenerme-

-Lo hice, pesada-le dijo con falso enojo

Chiyo comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando algo llamando la atención de todos más del Maestro y Clive…

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Makarov

-Tengo hambre-dijo ella

Chiyo se encamino hacia donde se encontraban los miembros del gremio esperando la pelea, se paró frente a Droy mirando el delicioso Sándwich que este tenía en sus manos…

-¿Me lo das?-le pregunta con una linda sonrisa

-C-Claro-le entrego el alimento

Chiyo triunfante volvió a su lugar, dando brinquitos de alegría mientras disfrutaba del aroma que el sándwich desprendía…

-¿Enserio comerás?-pregunto Gildarts _"No me está tomando enserio"_

-Sí, no te preocupes atácame-le dijo mordiendo el pan

-Me estas subestimando como siempre-una venita sobresalió

-Puesss, bien pelea y si no me golpeas antes de que termine con esto-apunto el sándwich en su mano-usare mi magia y te derrotare-

-Y ¿si te toco?-pregunto curioso

-Ganas pero si termino antes prepárate -sonrió con confianza

Chiyo dio otro mordisco disfrutando del maravilloso sabor del sándwich, todos miraban con lastima a la joven daban por sentado que esta perdería y como era costumbre en algunos allí estaba Cana con sus apuestas aunque todos creían que esta apostaría por su padre las apariencias engañan y la castaña aposto a que ganaría la peli dorada solo para joder a su padre. Gildarts se movió rápidamente que casi ninguno se percató en que momento rompió la enorme roca que estaba detrás de la maga que curiosamente ya no estaba allí, todos están asombrados cuando la vieron parada detrás de Gildarts devorando ya la mitad del pan.

-Muy lento-le dijo mordiendo el pan

-Teme…-Gildarts lanzo una patada que fue esquivada con facilidad

Patadas y puñetazos iban y venían, y la chica solo los esquivaba concentrada en comer más que en ninguna otra cosa, solo un trocito le quedaba el cual lanzo a su boca desfrutando de su sabor, se lamio los dedos y coloco sus brazos en modo de pelea sonriendo.

-Game over-dio un salto –Ahora a utilizar magia-

De las manos de Chiyo brotaron llamas llamando la atención del dragon slayer de fuego, Natsu. Los movimientos que hizo no le cabía duda a nadie la técnica que ocuparía ellos la habían visto en muchas ocasiones…

-_Karyū no Tekken_-Golpeo a Gildarts con su puño mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, se estaba divirtiendo.

-Vaya-murmuro Gildarts defendiéndose

Clive se cubrió con su capa para apaciguar el impacto del golpe que lo hizo retroceder y quemo parte de su capa, la chica aprovecho que este con la capa no la veía y volvió a atacar.

_-Tetsuryūkon_-golpeo a Gildarts en el estomago

-Mierda-se quejó este

-¡ESAS SON NUESTRAS TECTICAS!-se quejaron Natsu y Gajeel

La peli dorada miro a los dos Dragon slayer que claramente se veían irritados y confundidos, sonrió divertida sacándoles la legua para seguir atacando a Gildarts y sorprendiéndolos a ellos…

-_Tenryū no Saiga_- dos ráfagas de viento afilado fueron lanzadas hacia Gildarts el cual por fin pudo contraatacar

-_Haja Kenshō : Itten_- grito

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo la chica llevando sus manos a la katana-Re-equipar-la Katana paso a convertirse en una espada que bloqueo el ataque dejando sin palabras a todos, miro con una sonrisa a Gildarts –Game over-

-No puede ser-Gildarts vio como la chica se preparaba para el golpe de gracia _"Increíble use una técnica poderosa y aun así ella… nunca la superare"_

-_Golpe celestial_-dijo ella iluminado sus manos dando así el fin de la batalla

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, jamás pensaron que algún día verían a él gran Gildarts derrotado. Gildarts cayó de rodillas bajo la mirada triunfante de la peli dorada.

-Maestro ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Mira

-La maga dorada, la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail… no de todo Fiore- corrigió

Chiyo sonreía agachándose a la altura de Gildarts mirándolo, los miembros que presenciaban la batalla lloraban internamente por la cantidad perdida de dinero, cana está feliz como sorprendida ante esta derrota.

-Bastante bien-le extendió una mano a Gildarts- Increíble has mejorado, hace mucho que no me divierto. Vistes sus caras no tenían precio-

-No creo que puede superarte-acepto su mano

-Lo sé pero es divertido-se encogió de hombros

-Pero hay un avance-apunto al brazo derecho de la chica

Chiyo alzo una ceja confundida para luego mirar su brazo que tenía un pequeño rasguño, cosa que realmente la sorprendió nunca se dio cuenta en que minuto el ataque de Clive la había tocado.

-¿En que momento?-murmuro llevando su mano a la herida

-Te lo dije hay un avance-sonrió orgulloso

-Eso parece-le sonrió dulcemente

El maestro se acercó a los sonrientes magos para felicitarlos por su increíble pelea y también regañarlos por los desastres de la playa, los demás magos miraban perplejos la escena sin poder todavía asumir lo que acababa de ocurridos. Mientras cierto grupo tenía el ceño fruncido y para ser más específicos eran Natsu, Gajeel, Erza y ghasta Wendy. El maestro se vuelve a acercar a los miembros seguido por los dos magos de clase S.

-Chicos entren al gremio, les daré la razón de porque ella esta aquí-

-es un miembro-se escuchó la voz de Lucy-es por eso que está aquí, lo que hay que explicar es por qué nunca la hemos visto-

-Cierto Lucy tienes razón-respira-Chiyo es maga de rango SS y solo toma las misiones de 10 o más años solo las más difíciles y peligrosas por eso nunca viene-

-No me había fijado, no tengo registro de eso-comunico Mirajane

-Es porque yo manejo las misiones que ella toma-le dice-entremos allí les daré más detalles-

Los miembros asintieron y entraron al gremio, el maestros se sentó en la barra teniendo a cada uno de los magos clase S, Chiyo y Gildarts, a su lado.

-Se le ha asignado una nueva misión muy peligrosa a Fairy tail-los mira-Mas especifico se le ha asignado una misión a Chiyo y ella requiere ayuda-suspira pesadamente-esta misión requiere de la ayuda de los tres DS de primera generación participen-

-¡¿Nosotros?!-preguntaron al mismo tiempo ellos.

-Sí, y a otros tres pero principalmente a ustedes tres-aclaro la chica algo.

-¿Tú los elijarás?-le pregunto Clive

-Sí y ya los tengo en la mira-sonríe

-Todos son buenos magos escoge con cuidado-le aconsejo el maestro

Chiyo miro detenidamente a cada uno de los miembros, analizando bien su decisión solo con su mirada, sonríe u les habla...

-Los tres DS pasen afrenté- vocifero – También ustedes tres-

Erza, Juvia y Gray se miraron entre si sorprendidos, pero no dudaron en pasar al frente algo confundidos…

-De ¿Qué trata esta misión?-pregunto Gray curioso

-Es peligrosa, muy peligrosa no pudo asegurar que no les pasara nada-les dijo seria-pero no morirán y de eso me asegurare jamás permitiré que un compañero muera-

-Suena interesante _gee-hee-_comenta Gajeel con una sonrisa

-Juvia tiene miedo pero a Juvia le trae curiosidad-dijo la maga de agua

-a mí también-concordó Wendy cosa no muy común en ella.

-Bien ¿Dónde es la misión?-pregunto Erza

El maestro miro a Chiyo, tenía una mirada algo triste sabía muy bien el rumbo verdadero de aquella misión pero era algo inevitable tarde o temprano iba a pasar aunque no le gustara el destino era así a veces cruel.

-Este lugar es peligroso pero interesante-sonrió ella

-Vamos que me muero de curiosidad-dijo impaciente Natsu

Chiyo negó con una sonrisa la impaciencia del pelirrosa-Vamos a ir a…-trago duro

Todos quedaron pálidos al oír el destino de la misión, era un lugar que nunca en sus vidas habían oído pero en los dragon slayer hubo un pequeño brillo en sus ojos….

-_**TIERRA DE DRAGONES**_-

Y otro silencio hubo en el gremio…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola aquí el primer capítulo me salió 6 páginas completas de esos cuadernos universitarios, tenía hace mucho tiempo la idea de esta historia así que no pude resistir más y tenía que compartirla. Espero que les guste este es solo el primer capítulo y tengo pensado hacer varios capítulos de igual duración cada uno. Si tiene sugerencias o criticas bienvenidas sean creo que lo he dicho antes pero acepto tanto buenas como malas críticas ya que ayudan a mejorar los errores.**

**Mi agradecimiento a ErzaScarlet-sama: **espero que te guste este capítulo, ojala no te decepcione besos y nos vemos

**¿REVIEWS?**

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO**


	3. La misión

**Capítulo 2: La misión**

-Tierra de…-murmuro Gajeel

-Dragones-concluyo un muy sorprendido Natsu

Silencio otro nuevo silencio se hizo presente nuevamente en el gremio, quien sabe cuántas veces había ocurrido solo en un día, Chiyo jugaba con sus dedos de manera infantil ignorando la mirada de todos sobre ella, el Gildarts suspiro abatido junto con un _"nunca cambia" _que salió de sus labios, el maestro miro con seriedad a la chica que dejo de jugar con sus dedos y miro a los miembros que esperaban que digiera algo…

-Y bien… ¿Van?-les pregunto con inocencia en su voz

-¡Por supuesto!-grito Natsu haciendo sonreír a Chiyo

-jejeje entonces ahora necesito a los otros 6-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿seis más?-pregunto el maestro asombrado -Pensé que solo serían ellos seis-

-Necesito a los gatos y a sus parejas-le aclaro llevando el asentimiento de este

-¿Parejas?-preguntaron curiosos los dragon slayers

-¿Q-que quieres decir con pareja?-pregunto un nervioso Gajeel _"Espero que no sea lo que creo"_

-Los dragon Slayer pueden ocultar su aroma-hizo una pausa-por eso los necesito-

-No entiendo-se cruzó de brazos

-Explico entonces los DS pueden camuflar su aroma escondiendo sus colmillos y no usando por un rato su magia-lo miro para ver si tenía su atención –pero también estos pueden camuflarlo con una pareja ya que así el aroma ya disminuido puede camuflarse a la perfección cuando estos están relajados junto a quien es el o la indicada/o-sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de los DS-entonces para ello necesito a vuestras parejas y camuflar vuestros aromas y así pasar de ser percibidos hasta llegar a destino-

-Entiendo-dijo Erza –pero ¿Quiénes son esos 6? Entendemos lo de los gatos, pero ellos son cercanos a muchas personas ¿Cómo sabrás que persona es?-

-Primero lo primero requiero de los Exceeds ya que la misión requiere abarcar el cielo-se acerca de manera tranquila a los gatos y los mira detenidamente-mejorare vuestras habilidades en este viaje-

Charle la mira seria con un claro eje de desconfianza, Pantherlily no tenía la misma mirada que Charle pero aun así miraba a Chiyo serio hasta que….

-¿Qué habilidades?-pregunto Happy

Chiyo se agacho a la altura de Happy y con una sonrisa le contesto –Por lo que se, tú tienes una increíble velocidad pero hay que refinarla, a la Neko-chan blanquita le ayudare con esas premoniciones a la azar y al neko-chan negro con su espada y duración de transformación-le dijo con mucha simpleza.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de nuestros poderes?-le pregunto desconfiada Charle

-jeje no te preocupes por eso-sonrió-conozco todas y cada una de las magias de los integrantes de este gremio-

Los gatos la miran bastante sorprendidos, Charle movió su boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió, Chiyo se para y se encamina nuevamente donde se encontraba, Natsu se tensa cuando la clara mirada jade de la mujer cae en él, por alguna razón indescifrable para el aquel aroma a lavanda que expedía ella se le hacía familiar pero confuso al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué? Y eso le molestaba aun así le era imposible no mirarla, cada detalle de ella lo hacía sentir extraño. No, no era amor de eso está seguro pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento indescifrable se alojaba en él. Lucy miro a Natsu y por alguna razón el hecho que Natsu mirara determinadamente a Chiyo hacia que su corazón se oprimiese… le dolía. La maga estelar negó rotundamente las posibilidades y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Quiero que llamen a sus parejas, ahora-aquello no sonó como una petición era una orden.

-No entiendo eso de las parejas-se cruzó de brazos Natsu

-es la persona del sexo opuesto con la que más contacto tienes-le aclaro-Ahora ¿Si?-

-NO-negó Gajeel –No lo hare-

-Tráela aquí-le ordeno con el ceño fruncido

-No y No-se volvió a negar

-Hazlo o ya verás-amenazo

-Inténtalo no te temo-desafío el pelinegro

Chiyo frunció aún más el ceño ante la arrogancia del DS de hierro, tenía que hacer esto rápido no vino aquí a perder el jodido tiempo y este niñato se lo estaba dificultando. Era como un jodido grano en el trasero, pero por otro lado la maga dorada rio para sus adentro ya que esto serviría de lección si otro idiota se niega-en pocas palabras Natsu-a sus órdenes, la maga sonrió con soberbia cosa que le trajo mala espina al pelinegro, chasqueo sus dedos de los cuales pequeños flashes de luz salieron. Nadie entiendo el gesto pero el grito de Gajeel se los aclaro aquel destello no era nada más ni nada menos que electricidad y esta estaba electrocutando a DS de hierro, Gajeel cae de rodillas al suelo jadeante, el impacto no era lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarlo pero si para que le dolería un poco que digo mucho le dolió muchísimo el golpe.

-¡GAJEEL!-grito Levy corriendo hacia el

-Así que era Levy Mcgarden-murmuro la peli dorada –Aunque ya lo sabía-

-Teme…-gruñe el pelinegro incorporándose –eres una…-

-Tú me provocaste-miro a los otros -¿Qué esperan? llámenlos-

Gajeel gruño para luego dirigir su mirada a Levy que lo miraba preocupada, sonrió levemente llevando su mano al cabello de la peli azul desordenándolo y susurrándole un _"estoy bien",_ Levy al oír esto sus mejillas se colorean de un lindo tono rojizo mientras asiente. Los otros miembros sudaron frio al ver lo lejos que la chica podía llegar y sin perder el tiempo Wendy llamo a su pareja, después de todo ella sabía que negarse era inútil ahora…

-Romeo-kun-lo llamo tímidamente con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas

-H-Hai-respondió también sonrojado acercándose a Wendy

-Muy bien-sonrió satisfecha la mujer-te toca-miro a Natsu

-No la llamare-la mira desafiante-Y no me importa lo que me hagas-

Chiyo lo miro unos segundos para luego hacer una mueca de superioridad -¿Ah sí?-

-Si-afirmo

-Entonces…-miro sus dedos divertida-No te importaría que...-lo mira-la ataque a ella-sonrió ampliamente-¿verdad?-

-Tú no sabes quién es -la miro molesto

-Oh pequeño Dragneel no estés tan seguro-miro hacia un lado sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-No te atreverías-le dijo

-Apostemos?-

Chiyo levanto su brazo y lo dirigió hacia un grupo en el cual tanto Natsu como ella sabían que esa persona importante para el pelirrosa se encontraba, chasquio de manera suave los dedos y pequeños flashes comenzaron a salir de su mano alarmando a Natsu que miro el hecho aterrado.

-¡LUCY!-grito

-JAJAJAJA-rio la peli dorada agarrándose el estómago-R-realmente pensaste JAJA ¿que yo le daría? JAjaja-se rio aún más fuerte –C-creo que me va a dar algo-

-¡TEME!-grito rojo de rabia

-No te estreses-trato de calmarlo-Solo jugaba-

Lucy por otro lado temblaba levemente en su lugar observando la quemadura en el suelo, para ser sincera la maga dorada si había lanzado el ataque pero lo desvió para no darle a la chica. Rápidamente la maga estelar se sonrojo al recordar el grito de Natsu cuando la llamo asustado en el momento que Chiyo trato de darle. ¿Realmente era ella su pareja? ¿No era Lisanna? Aun con esas dudas la joven rubia se acercó a Natsu disimilando su sonrojo cosa que se le hacia imposible.

-Bien tengo todo lo que necesito-estiro sus brazos-Vayan a alistarse ahora que salimos esta misma noche los espero en la estación-

-No nos darás más detalles?-consulta Gray

-No ahora, todo lo que tienen que saber se los diré más tarde en el tren-y así la chica salió del gremio seguida por Gildarts

Un suspiro colectivo sucedió una vez que la chica desapareció de la vista de todos, por alguna razón era incomodo realmente incomodo la presencia de la extraña chica aunque había que ser sinceros la chica tenía bastante del espíritu de Fairy Tail.

-Y ahora… ¿qué?-pregunto Romeo

-Maestro está seguro de esto-le hablo Macao-Romeo es muy joven yo…-

-Macao, Romeo es un mago de Fairy Tail y como tal se le ha asignado una misión-le dijo tranquilamente –Ya no es un niño pequeño-

Macao asintió y miro a su hijo –Vuelve pronto-

-Claro-sonrió el chico

Juvia, gray, Erza, Gajeel, Levy y Wendy salieron si decir nada del gremio a preparar sus cosas, prefirieron no hablar de nada a pesar de las dudas que tenían en su mente, aquella mujer era una caja de sorpresas y de eso estaban más que seguros pero al mismo tiempo se les hacía tan transparente como el agua, en el viaje se encargarían de saber de qué va todo.

-Lo siento Luce-se disculpó Natsu

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella mientras ambos salían del gremio

-Por involucrarte-bajo su mirada-la oíste dijo que esto sería peligroso, podrías salir dañada-

Lucy paro en seco y se posiciono frente al pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido

-Soy tu Nakama, Tu amiga ¿No?-

-S-si amigos-desvió su mirada de la de ella

-Bien, siempre estaré para ti, idiota-sonrió con ternura

Natsu se le quedo mirando unos segundos con una boba sonrisa en sus labios, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que el chico pensaba del hada estelar de Fairy tail… su hada. Natsu se percató del rumbo de sus pensamientos y nervioso articulo sus palabras.

-¡OH se me hará tarde!-se dio media vuelta-¡nos vemos luego!-

Natsu salió corriendo hecho un cohete seguido de Happy, Lucy rio un poco y luego miro el cielo que se pintaba de un hermoso tono anaranjado, no se había percatado de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo con la llegada de la extraña mujer, cerro sus ojos…

-Amigos-murmuro al viento

* * *

**POV NATSU**

Amigos, Amigos ¡AMIGOS! ¿Cuándo esa palabrita comenzó a irritarme? Si como si no lo supiera, Lucy no me entiendo es que… ¿No se da cuenta de lo nervioso que me pongo a su lado?¿no se da cuenta de cuanto la amo? ¡MALDICION! Malditas hormonas, hace un momento casi dejo volar mi imaginación, no sé cuánto más pueda resistir esta tortura que me provoca ¡MALDICION!

-Natsuuu-oigo la voz de Happy

-¡HAPPY!-lo veo volar agotado cayendo en mi cabeza

-Natsu corres muy rápido-se quejo

-Lo siento-me disculpe con una sonrisa

-Natsu, Lucy es muy lenta tendrás que decírselo-me aconsejó

-Lo sé, pero no es fácil-me sonrojo al decirlo

-Te guuuuussta-se burlo

Sonreí al fin y al cabo ello no era erróneo bueno no del todo ya que a mí no me gusta Lucy yo la amo, me encamine a mi casa junto con Happy. Cuando la casa ya estaba a la vista Happy extendió sus alas y voló a ella entrando, me pare enfrente del letrero de mi casa que pone _"Natsu & Happy"_ una boba mueca que algunos llaman sonrisa de enamorado apareció en mi rostro pensando que en algún futuro ese letrero podría decir _"Familia Dragneel & Happy"_ aunque creo que Happy se iría a vivir con Charle. Entre a la casa y vía a Happy preparar sus cosas una mueca de desagrado apareció en mi rostro tan solo en pensar que tendría que viajar en tren. Diablos.

**FIN POV NATSU**

* * *

Chiyo caminaba por el bosque de Magnolia totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, sabía muy bien que esta misión no era buena idea pero no le quedaba de otra tenía que hacerlo. Ellos eran los únicos que estaban más capacitados, no, ellos eran los únicos que congeniaban a la perfección con ella así podrían detener aquello que estaba por venir así de sencillo realmente… así de fácil.

-Chiyo-la llamo Gildarts que desde hace un rato la ha estado siguiendo

-Gil-chan-le sonrió algo triste

-Ya no soy un niño-le sonríe –Estas pensando en eso… en el-aquello no era una pregunta más bien una afirmación.

-Todos los días de mi existencia-miro el cielo cada vez más anaranjado ya iba a anochecer.

La mirada de Chiyo se perdió en el hermoso paisaje, Gildarts la miraba con una clara mueca de tristeza mientras observada mayoritariamente los ojos de la mujer.

-¿Le dirás?-

-¿A quién?-lo mira interrogante

-A Natsu ¿se lo dirás?-la miro con severidad

-No… bueno no lo sé-suspira-Pero creo que se dará cuenta-

-Tiene derecho a saberlo-le dijo

-Lo sé muy bien, pero en ese entonces era lo único que podía hacer-lo mira con temor –Tú crees… ¿Qué me odie al saberlo?-

Gildarts la miro unos segundos y luego se acercó a ella quedando frente a frente…

-No-le acaricia su cabello-Natsu es un buen chico, se molestara no lo dudo pero no te odiara-retira su mano –Lo iste todo por el después de todo-

-Gracias Gil-chan-

-¡Que no soy un crio!-hace un puchero

Chiyo sonríe llevando su mano a su boca riendo…

-Jeje para mí siempre serás el crio que me siguió a Fairy tail hace años-lo mira –Mi aprendiz-

-Claro como tú digas MA-ES-TRA-dice con un eje de burla –es tan raro tener una maestra que era mayor pero después no-

-La Magia Gil-chan-lo mira seria –Tú conoces a la perfección mi condición-

-Cuando nos conocimos aparentabas 17 años y ahora…-la inspecciona con la mirada

-Mi cuerpo ahora es el de una mujer de 27 años la edad donde todo empezó-estira sus brazos-El hechizo casi desaparece por eso he vuelto a mi edad física original aunque si hablamos de la cronológica es otra historia, todo volverá a la normalidad muy pronto-

Gildarts abraza a Chiyo y esta corresponde el abrazo gustosa, Chiyo cerro sus ojos y en su cabeza la imagen de dos chicos apareció, recuerdos de su pasado. El mayor de los chicos era claramente Gildarts de solo 15 años destruyendo todo con sus manos y el otro era un pelirrojo de ojos negros ónix de claramente 10 años quemando cosas, Chiyo soltó una risita separándose de Gildarts.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto

-Recordé algo-

-¿Qué?-pregunto bastante curioso

-Cuando los entrenaba a ti y a el-le dijo

-OH, en ese entonces no controlaba mi magia y destruía todo-rio

-No es lo mismo todavía-rio divertida

-Más o menos-rio rascándose la cabeza-¿Vas a casa?-

-¿Qué casa?-le pregunto

-Cierto lo olvide-miro hacia otro lado-tú no tienes donde ir-

-Soy un gato callejero-miro el cielo viendo la primera estrella-y siempre lo he sido-

-Tu antigua casa estaba por… por…-comenzó a pensar

-En la que ahora es la casa de Natsu-le acordó

-Cierto-mueve su cabeza hacia un lado-iras a echar un vistazo-

-No-comenzó a caminar –Voy al lago y luego me iré a la estación-

-Nos vemos-se despidió

-Ojala-murmuro para sí misma-Salúdame a tu hija, Cana ¿cierto? Es igualita a Cornelia-

Gildarts asintió encaminándose en dirección opuesta a la de Chiyo mas respectivamente a su casa, no sin antes darle echarle una miradita a la chica peli dorada que se perdida entre los árboles.

-Vida eterna-suspiro –sin duda debe ser un fastidio y una horrible tortura-murmuro

* * *

Lucy se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama mirando la maleta rosa frente de ella. Suspiro pesadamente. Con la mano algo temblorosa la deposito en su pecho justo del lado donde se encontraba su corazón, hoy hubo algo que nadie noto a excepción de ella y eso la estaba desconcertando pero no podía hacer nada contra ello, lo amaba pero en secreto… son solo amigos, Lucy puso una mueca de tristeza.

-No le quito ni un segundo su mirada-se dijo a si misma

Eso era, Lucy noto que a pesar del ceño fruncido y el enojo que Natsu mostraba contra Chiyo su mirada estuvo todo el tiempo en ella, ni un solo segundo se la quitó aunque pareciera enojado por alguna razón, Lucy noto también algo que con clara fructración que pelirrosa al mirar a Chiyo de vez en cuando una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro pero la borraba rápidamente.

Se recostó en la cama mirando el techo sin dejar de pensar en ello, sabía que algún día algo así podría pasar, también sabía que algún día tendría que decirle sus sentimientos al pelirrosa no podía seguir ocultándolo le dolía y mucho… esperar el rechazo era mejor que seguir amándolo en silencio y sufrir por ello.

-Parece que se enamoró de ella-miro el techo con tristeza-es bonita después de todo-

* * *

Chiyo caminaba por el bosque hasta que llego a la laguna que se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no era como aquella radiante que les mostro a todos en el gremio esta reflejaba tristeza y nostalgia. Camino por el borde de la laguna hasta toparse con un gran árbol en la orilla el cual tenía sus raíces sumergidas en el agua. Se acercó al árbol mientras sus ojos se posaban en una estrella tallada en el tronco que en su interior tenía tres letras las cuales correspondían a una "**C-G-R"**, acaricio las letras con mucha delicadeza paso la yema de sus dedos sobre la letra G y los recuerdos la invadieron…

* * *

"_Un pequeño niño de 6 años con un reluciente cabello anaranjado y con el ceño bien fruncido mira con molestia a una persona encapuchada que yace sentada en una enorme roca_

_-Quiero ser tu aprendiz-exigió el peli anaranjado_

_-No-bajo de la roca-ve con tus padres niño-comenzó a caminar_

_-No tengo padres-la encapuchada se detuvo-Me llamo Gildarts Clive-la mira-te lo suplico-_

_La persona encapuchada lo mira dejando a la vista dos bellos ojos jade._

_-Te vienes conmigo a Fairy Tail, al gremio que pertenezco-bajo a su altura-pero el hecho que me conoces es sumamente confidencial, solo tú y el maestro pueden saberlo ¿entendido?-le dijo muy seria_

_-HAI MAESTRA-respondió el niño feliz_

_-Soy Chiyo, no me digas maestra-le sonríe-te tengo que enseñar y contarte muchas cosas, Gil-chan-"_

* * *

Chiyo miro con ternura la letra luego de recordar como conoció a Gildarts era un niño de un pueblo al cual ayudo en una de sus misiones y le siguió, era condenadamente insistente pero no se arrepiente de haberlo entrena, paso sus dedos ahora por la letra R y su expresión cambio a una muy triste.

* * *

"_Una mujer miraba ceñuda a los dos jóvenes sentados frente de ella los cuales tenian un gran chichón en sus cabezas_

_-No importa cuántas veces te diga que no destruyas nada, tú vas y lo haces-miro al mayor de los jóvenes-Gil-chan tienes 15 años eres responsable ahora-apunta al niño-Tu lo trajiste cuando te especifique que nadie podía saber de mi existencia-_

_-L-Lo siento-hizo un puchero-pero tiene talento- Chiyo rodo los ojos –además no me lo traje me siguió, no te suela familiar-rio_

_-Chiyo-sama eres muy amargada-hablo con inocencia el pequeño-Vivir por tantos años te volvió pesada-_

_Chiyo fulmino con la mirada a Gildarts, el cual negó frenéticamente y muy pálido el hecho lleno e temor_

_-Incluso le contaste mi condición-Bravo la chica_

_-N-No se lo dije yo-se defendió-Lo juro-_

_-No, él no me lo dijo-se paró el mocoso y se acercó a Chiyo-Fue Igneel-_

_Chiyo lo miro unos momentos maldiciendo al dragón rojo internamente con el cual después arreglaría cuentas. El pequeño niño la miraba divertido, la chica inspecciono al chico con la mirada tenía el cabello rojizo como el fuego, unos bellos ojos negros como la noche que resaltaban con su cabello, Chiyo suspiro aceptando al niño en su núcleo"_

* * *

-Ryuta-susurro con un eje de tristeza al recordar al chico

Apretó sus puños con impotencia, miro el lago y de la nada un brillo cubrió su cuerpo cambiando su vestimenta por un hermoso traje blanco como la nieve el cual consistía en una falda abierta en el lado izquierdo, brazaletes, la parte superior tenia apariencia de bikini con apartes doradas, blancas y plateadas, en sus tobillos tenia tobilleras con pequeños cascabeles que sonaban al caminar, su cabello seguía amarrado con la trenza y estaba descalza (**N/A:** el traje que utiliza Chiyo es parecido al que usaba Resha Valentine de RAVE solo que el de chiyo en blanco y el de resha era morado)… sin dudas era un conjunto bello que la hacía ver muy hermosa.

Chiyo camino hacia el lago mientras la cola de su falda se arrastraba con delicadeza sobre el césped, su cabello dorado brilla con los primeros destellos de la luna. Se paró justo antes de adentrarse a la laguna, respiro profundamente levantando su pie y con delicadeza lo deposito encima del agua seguido del otro. Cualquiera que presenciara aquella escena pensaría estar frente a un espíritu más aun cuando la chica comenzó a caminar por la superficie de la laguna hasta llegar al centro de esta.

Alzo su mirada comenzando a mover sus brazos que se coordinaban con el movimiento de sus pies en un bello compas, una hermosa e enigmática danza llena de recuerdos…

* * *

"_Un niño de 14 años sonreía de oreja a oreja completamente sucio mientras era seguido por un iracundo Gildarts de 19 años mucho más sucio, por otro lado desde una roca Chiyo reía sujetándose el estómago. El pelirrojo se detiene frente a Chiyo sonriéndole haciendo que esta le devuelva la sonrisa la cual se transforma en una incontrolable risa cuando Gildarts golpeo a Ryuta en la cabeza"_

* * *

Chiyo dio un pequeño salto salpicando agua, su piel comenzaba a cubrirse de una fina capa de sudor que brillaba con la luz de la luna causando que la imagen se volviera más atrayente…

* * *

"_Un chico alto de aparentemente 18 años miraba con ternura a Chiyo que estaba levemente sonrojada ante la cercanía del chico…_

_-Te amo-le confeso_

_-No puedes-lo mira con tristeza en sus ojos-Ryuta han pasado 8 años desde que nos conocemos, MIRAME-le exigió_

_-Te miro todo el tiempo-le acaricia el rostro-La mujer más hermosa que conozco, la que cautivo mi corazón-_

_-Una mujer que ha vivido por más de 400 años con la apariencia de una de 17 años-bufo-Tu envejecerás y morirás mientras yo seguiré viviendo otra vez sola… como siempre lo estuve-_

_-No me importa, siempre lo he sabido Igneel me lo dijo-agarro su rostro entre sus manos-pensemos en el ahora, en otra ocasión pensemos en el futuro, allí veremos que hacer-_

_Ryuta se acercó al rostro de chiyo besándola con delicadeza, la mujer cerro sus ojos aferrándose a el mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla"_

* * *

La mirada de Chiyo se tornó triste más triste que antes mientras danzaba, lo amaba… lo amaba pero él se fue… ya no está con ella, murió dejándola sola una vez más en este mundo… murió el hizo aquello que ella ha estado buscando por siglos… morir.

* * *

"_Dos cuerpos bailaban mientras se volvían uno solo, los gemidos resonaban en la habitación como única testigo de aquel amor, los oscuros ojos ónix miraban con amor los jade de ella mientras que con su mano acariciaba su rostro, la mujer paso su mano por el torso desnudo del joven degustándose con el bello cuerpo del hombre que la estaba haciendo suya… solo suya y de nadie más, el joven se acercó a los labios de ella besándola con todo el amor del mundo… eran felices"_

* * *

El agua comenzó a moverse alzándose al compás de la danza que la bella maga hacía, el viento soplaba atravesando entremedio de los arboles consiguiendo que las hojas sonasen como la melodía de la naturaleza que apreciaba aquella danza inmortal…

* * *

"_-¿Muerto?- pregunto con un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos jade se cristalizaban_

_-Lo siento, Chiyo-el maestro con unos años menos trataba de consolar a la chica inútilmente_

_Chiyo cayó al suelo sollozando amargamente al enterarse que su amado, el único hombre que la ha amado a pesar de su condición… estuviera muero. La joven lleva sus manos a su vientre acariciando mientras susurraba…_

_-Ahora estamos solo nosotros-"_

* * *

EL agua se movía alrededor de la maga dorada, mientras lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la chica cada vez que los recuerdos aparecían volviendo cada vez más expresiva la danza.

* * *

"_Chiyo sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba la cabeza del recién nacido, un pequeño bebé con algunos mechones rosados los cuales resaltaban de su cabecita, el infante abre con pesadez sus ojitos mirando a su… madre dejándola apreciar unos bellos ojos jade oscuros que si no se miran atentamente se pensarían que son negros como la noche... como los de su padre, abrozo al bebé deseando que nunca se vaya de su lado"_

* * *

Las lágrimas aumentaban cada vez más, estas caían en la laguna confundiéndose con el agua de esta, su rostro adolorido era reflejado por la luna… la imagen más hermosa que ha existido y nadie para verla… solo el bosque.

* * *

"_Chiyo corría por el bosque se paró de pronto y rápidamente se gira hacia atrás dando un paso pero se devuelve volviendo a mirar al frente mordiendo su labio, la imagen del enorme dragón rojo y el pequeño niño de casi 2 años pelirrosa perseguían su mente, las ganas de volver por el eran enormes… pero no podía el niño tenía un futuro en el cual ella no estaba incluida…eso le rompía el corazón y dado a eso no puede volver_

_-Adiós… Natsu-susurro adentrándose más al bosque"_

* * *

Sus pies se enredaron haciéndola caer y de esta manera entrando en el agua, la chica sale a flote respirando agitada. Nada hasta llegara a la orilla, aterrorizada vio su cabello emitir un pequeño brillo, un brillo que apareció tan rápido como desapareció. Mira molesta su cabello… rosado, frunció el ceño volteando a mirar el lago en donde la cinta roja flotaba.

Suspiro pesadamente moviendo su mano haciendo que el agua se levantase y de paso le trajera la cinta, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que está en presencia de una maga de agua pero no, ella no lo es. Vuelve a trenzar sus largos cabellos amarándolos en la punta con la cinta roja emitiendo un brillo haciendo que este vuelva a su tonalidad dorada, Chiyo hizo un ademan con las manos haciendo que su vestimenta volviera a ser la misma que antes, ahora la única diferencia era su cabello mojado.

-Maldición debo tener cuidado, cinta mágica estúpida-se quejó la chica-¡OH NO! Debo ir a la estación pronto-

Retomando su andar no sin antes darle una pequeña mirada a la laguna con una sonrisa.

* * *

Natsu gruñe molesto moviéndose de lado a lado bajo la mirada atenta del grupo de elegidos para la misión…

-Salamander gruñes otra vez y te golpeo-amenazo Gajeel

-¡Pero está tardando!-alego el pelirrosa

-Natsu-nii no te alteres puede que esté haciendo algo importante- le dice Romeo

-Cabeza de lava, si te sigues moviendo así harás un hoyo en la tierra-comunico Gray

-¿Cómo me llamaste actor porno de segunda?-

-Como escuchaste, imbécil de fuego-

-Niñata delicada de hielo-

-Cenicero andante-

-Princesita-chocan los dos magos sus frentes

-¿Se están peleando?-pregunta amenazante Erza

-N-no somos los mejores amigos-hablo nervioso Gray-¿C-cierto?-

-AYe- respondió Natsu actuando como Happy 2.

-¡No me copien!-se quejó Happy

-Vaya par de estúpidos-los mira ceñuda Charle

-Erza-san da miedo-sonrió nerviosa Wendy

-jeje Erza siempre ha sido así todavía recuerdo cuando éramos niñas y me llevo a una misión con ella-comento Levy sintiendo un escalofrió

-Erza se parece a la Erza de Edolas las dos se hacen respetar-habla Pantherlily

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Lucy

Natsu miro el tren con asco el solo hecho de pensar en que tenía que subirse a esa cosa le revolvía el estómago, un refrescante aroma a lavanda y ¿agua? Llego a la nariz de Natsu, reconocía el aroma a lavanda pero el agua mesclada en ello no _¿se habrá mojado? _Pensó el pelirrosa y una pequeña mueca de alegría apareció en su rostro y desapareció tan rápido como llego, se llevó su mano a su boca cubriéndola sorprendido _"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué soy feliz al sentir que está cerca? Me siento raro no es el mismo sentimiento que tengo por Lucy pero al mismo tiempo se le parece pero no tan fuerte ¿Qué será?". _Mientras Natsu pensaba cosa rara en él, Chiyo se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa.

-Chicos ¿están listos?-les pregunto con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto-respondieron todos

-Bien, pedí un vagón privados para nosotros y así hablar con mayor privacidad-les comunico

-Genial-dijeron ellos

-Andando-dijo ella

-Chiyo-san ¿Por qué tiene el cabello mojado?-le pregunto Wendy

-Nah, me caí en el lago-dijo con simpleza

Los chicos subieron al vagón designado por Chiyo aunque dos de ellos-Natsu y Gajeel-los tuvieron que subir a rastrar al tren. La peli dorada se detuvo antes de subir al vagón echando una última mirada a la estación de trenes… que vería por última vez.

-Adiós Magnolia-y subió al tren.

* * *

En otro lado en un lugar inundado de bestias enormes y poderosas, increíbles paisajes como desiertos, bosques, mares, montañas rocosas y nevadas, etc. Un lugar extraño que el hombre no ha tocado… hasta hoy, un hombre miraba con una sonrisa macabra el paisaje desde una montaña. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una chaqueta que tenía una capucha ocultando su rostro. (**N/A:** como el traje de Jellal en torre del cielo).

-Señor estamos listos-le comunico un peli verde

-Ya veo Akito, espero que los E.D estén perfectos-sonrió al peli verde

-Ellos ya se reunieron, porque no me dejas ir a mi… déjame jugar-rogo el chico

-NO, podrías matarla también, la quiero viva-le dijo autoritario

-Pero yo…-

-Aki-baka ya oíste a nuestro Lord-hablo una peli plateada

-¿A quién llamas Baka? Kumi-bravo molesta

-A ti-dijo con simpleza

El encapuchado miro a sus súbditos con una sonrisa la cual no era amable pero tampoco macabra es como si fuera una sin sentimientos… ni una sola emoción. Alzo su mirada observando el cielo estrellado dejado a la vista uno de sus ojos… rojo como la sangre con el brillo de maldad genuina.

-Nos veremos muy pronto, Chiyo Dragneel-

**CONTINUARA…**

**HOLA aquí el capítulo 2 de tierra de dragones, puede que no parezca que haya Nalu todavía pero abra así que no se impacienten, pero es que tenía que mostrarles cosas de Chiyo ya que ella ayudara mucho al Nalu ya que por lo que vieron Natsu piensa mucho en ella pero no de la manera amorosa y eso está claro ya que ama a Lucy y la pobre no lo sabe, por ello nuestra querida maga "dorada" les dará una manito, en el próximo capítulo veran a Natsu actuar como un niño frente a Chiyo como un pequeño en busca de cariño materno y esto pondrá celosa a nuestra maga dorada. En fin espero que les guste.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia:** jejej gracias y está más que claro que no dejaría a Lucy atrás solo que ella no iría de guardaespaldas como Juvia, Gray y Erza sino como compañera de Natsu, espero que te guste. Nos vemos, besos.

**Erzascarlet-sama:** te lo agradezco utilice el nombre de Chiyo porque me encanta además el significado es perfecto para ella. Espero que te guste el capítulo nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Hyugo-kun:** Aquí la continuación jejeje superarme no es tan difícil no soy tan buena para que me pongas de maestra (vergüenza), un consejo en cada una de tus historias pone algo de tu corazón para así poder transmitir lo que sientes a las personas que las leen, nos vemos abrazos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	4. Magia

**Capítulo 3: Magia**

El vagón era más amplio de lo que parecía en el exterior, mucho más amplio de lo que los magos imaginaron que sería después de todo solo eran 10 personas y 3 gatos, Natsu y Gejeel estaban tirados en medio del vagón quejándose de su mareo por los transportes, mientras Happy al lado de estos se reía a diestra y siniestra sin ningún pudor en ocultar la risa que le causaba ver a su amigo así.

Wendy con Charle en su regazo miraban el vagón detalladamente impresionándose con los detalles que este poseía, bajo la dulce maga del cielo caía la mirada avergonzada de cierto peli negro de nombre Romeo el cual aún no podía creer que la pequeña peli azul lo había escogido, mira a su lado observando como Pantherlily o Lily para los conocidos comía un Kiwi tranquilamente y de esta manera sus ojos oscuros vuelven a posarse en la Dragon slayer del cielo.

Gray por su parte iba sentado de brazos cruzados meditando bastante pensativo obviamente que el azabache se encontraba casi desnudo ya que por el amor a Mavis todavía llevaba puestos los bóxer. La mirada cautelosa y avergonzada de la maga de agua conocida como Juvia lo miraba de manera deseosa mientras murmuraba para sí misma unos _"Que buen cuerpo tiene Gray-sama o Juvia quiere ser abrazada en este instante por los brazos de Gray-sama"._ La joven Mcgarden sin prestar atención a sus compañeros leía de manera concentrada su nuevo libro que había adquirido momentos antes de salir de Magnolia. Erza degustaba de un delicioso pastel de fresas que tanto amaba, pero no podía degustarlo en su totalidad ya que ciertos pensamientos pasaban por su mente.

Lucy sentada al lado de la ventana miraba las estrellas que se hacían presentes aquella noche para luego de manera disimulada mirar a la maga dorada que observaba con diversión el estado de los Dragon Slayer en el suelo, soltó un pequeño suspiro recién llevaban una hora y media de viaje y si había entendido bien les quedaba mucho para llegar a destino.

-Bien nos dirás algo, Dragneel- rompió el silencio el peli azabache

-Pueden decirme Chiyo- sonrió de manera afectuosa-Ustedes pregúntenme lo que quieran y yo veré si puedo o no responder sus dudas-

-Tu magia… ¿Cuál es?-le pregunto

-Muchas- hizo un gesto con las manos –He aprendido muchas en mis viajes-

-¿Cómo?-la miro curiosa la maga de agua –Juvia quiere saber cómo es que Chiyo-san las ha aprendido-

-De la misma manera que ustedes no es nada del otro mundo después de todo-se cruzó de brazos-Algunas aparecieron por si solas, otras las he leído en libros y también hay algunas que me las han enseñado-

Wendy ante esto mira a la peli dorada y de manera tímida le pregunta -¿Y la de Dragon Slayer?-

-Por dragones obviamente-le sonríe –Ella fue muy amable de enseñármela-

-¿Grandine?-pregunto con ilusión

-Pronto, pequeña hija del cielo-

Wendy miro con sorpresa a la Dragneel, analizo un momento las palabras de Chiyo y luego sonrió, la peli dorada la miro con genuina ternura a la sacerdotisa del cielo no podía creer que el aquel pequeño cuerpo una poderosa Dragon Slayer se encontrada, como dicen por allí las apariencias engañan.

-¿Por qué nunca te habíamos viste?- pregunto la Mcgarden dejando de lado su libro

-EL maestro ya se los dijo-ladeo la cabeza-si les soy sincera adoro viajar así que estar en un solo lugar me fatiga-

-Chiyo-san nos podrías explicar sobre la misión -pidió Romeo

-Oh por fin ese tema, bien como saben vamos a Tierra de Dragones-se pudo seria-es un lugar sagrado para la raza dragón, los seres humanos tienen prohibido su entrada sin dejar de mencionar que para llegar era enfrentarse a la misma muerte, un lugar intocables… hasta ahora-

Esto último causo que la escarlata le prestara atención-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, desde hace unos 7 meses una presencia a estado perturbando aquel lugar-cerro sus ojos –Como la única conocedora de ese territorio, los dragones me han pedido ayuda-

-Única conocedora?-ahora la rubia también la comenzó a prestar atención al relato

-Sí, ellos me ayudaron hace un tiempo, me enseñaron aquel lugar y ahora me han pedido ayuda-dirigió su mirada a los mareados dragon slayer-Vuestros padres están muy preocupados por vosotros-

-PUHMN QUHMN?-murmuro el pelirrosa

-Porque aquella presencia busca la magia de los Dragon Slayer-suspira –ellos quieren encontrar al Dragon Slayer de último nivel-

Todos la miraron con asombre, no solo por el hecho que la chica le había entendido a Natsu ya que Gajeel también podía, sino por el hecho que aquel destructor de paz quería DS y si analizaban bien la situación lo que estaba haciendo era como regarles en bandeja de plata tres de un solo disparo.

-¿Por qué vamos para allá? Es peligroso ¿No?-le pregunto serio Lily que se había terminado su Kiwi

-Lo es, pero si les enseño lo que tiene que saber-volvió a cerrar sus ojos –Las posibilidades de que aquella magia que ellos quieren sea destruida después de todo es un poder que ellos-apunto a los tres DS-no poseen pero pueden destruir-

-Etto, ¿Qué quieres decir con enseñarnos?- la miro con curiosidad Romeo

-Lost Magic- sonrió –Les voy a enseñar la magia conocida como Magic Dragon -

-Magia de dragones-la rubia la miro anonadada –No es magia de Dragon Slayer ¿no?-

-Para nada…-ríe –Bueno tal vez, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es-la mira –Es magia capaz de pelear contra un dragón pero no es tan poderosa como la de un DS respectivamente-

-Juvia no lo entiende-

-Veras, ustedes saben cómo se creó la magia de Dragon Slayer-ellos asintieron –Bueno, la magia de Magic Dragon fue creada por Dragon Slayer que de manera precavida en caso de que los dragones se negaran a enseñar al mundo sobre aquel poder tendrían un plan B-

-Vaya…-murmuro emocionado el pelinegro menor

-Les enseñara una en especifica dependiendo de vuestras habilidades-junta sus manos –Hielo, Agua, tierra, celestial, fuego, aire, metal son algunas de ellas y creo que a Erza le beneficiaria la Dragon Arms-

-¿Dragon Arms?-pregunto la aludida

-YA verás-le sonríe –Ahora creo que tengo que ayudarlos-

Chiyo se enderezo de su lugar encaminándose de manera calmada hacia donde los hijos de dragón se encontraban, tomo a él peli negro como un saco de papas lanzándolo de tal manera que quedo sentado junto a Levy, luego tomo al pelirrosa y volvió con el sentándose en su lugar.

-Levy has lo mismo que yo-

La Dragneel llevo su mano detrás de la cabeza del pelirrosa presionando un poco el cuello de este, Natsu comenzó a cambiar su expresión fácil sintiendo como el mareo iba calmándose, la peli azul imito tímida y sonrojada lo que la mujer le pidió causando el mismo efecto. Gajeel relajo su cuerpo cruzo sus brazos manteniendo los ojos cerrados disfruto como el malestar ya no era tan intenso.

Chiyo agarro la cabeza de Natsu recostándolo en su regazo mientras acariciaba el revoltoso cabello de este, una sonrisa llena de ternura se reflejó en el rostro de ella. El grupo están sorprendido al ver aquello más aun cuando Natsu rodeo la cintura de la maga escondiendo su rostro en el vientre de esta, Chiyo sin dejar de aplicar carisias en el miro a los chico.

-Para un DS aquel toque les ayuda con su malestar además al sentirse cómodos sirve para que este disminuya incluso más-apunta a GAjeel-al estar al lado de una fragancia que les gusta se podría decir que es como una clase de droga relajadora-

Los chicos asintieron y luego miraron a Gajeel que de manera inconsciente se acercó un poco más a la peli azul apoyándose un poco en ella, sin dejar de mencionar que su rostro se encontraba sereno. La mirada luego viaja a Natsu el cual se notaba que no tenía ganas de soltar a la maga dorada, pero lo que los desconcertó su él lastimero sollozo que se le escapó al pelirrosa.

-N-Natsu ¿Q-que tienes?-le pregunto angustiada Lucy

Natsu negó sin mirarlos apegándose con mucha más fuerza al cuerpo de la mujer que por su parte no parecía para nada molesta con el comportamiento del chico, hasta una risita se le escapo.

-Tranquilízate, niño-Chiyo tomo entre sus manos el rostro del chico

EL pelirrosa tenía los ojos rojizos y vidrioso combinados con una mirada triste que desconcertaba a sus compañeros. La maga rio, cosa que molesto al mago de fuego que se sintió ofendido. Movió su cabeza consiguiendo que la mujer soltara su rostro y se escondió nuevamente abrazándola. Lucy frunció el ceño molesta y se giró mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Los demás la observaron con una sonrisa, aunque la rubia no lo admitiera estaba celosa muy celosa de la cercanía de Chiyo y Natsu en este momento, por otro lado la situación era muy extraña ya que era la primera vez que Natsu se comportada de esa manera, sin dejar de mencionar que hace unas horas el pelirrosa la miraba con furia y ahora parecía un niño pequeño en busca de protección, indefenso se veía. Sabían que algo raro pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo tenían al certeza de que aquello no era lo que pensarían mucho… amor, aquello no lo era pero de todas formas había un sentimiento allí.

Wendy miro a Gajeel, el cual entreabrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada, hizo un gesto que la peli azul entendió como "Mantente callada". La pequeña asintió y miro nuevamente a la peli dorada que no dejaba de acariciar el cabello del pelirrosa, rio por lo bajo y luego miro a Lucy, "Si solo supiera" aquella frase cruzo la mente de la maga. Tanto ella como el oji-sangre notaron algo peculiar en el aroma de Chiyo, era sutil como si tratase de ocultarlo… un delicado aroma… similar al de Natsu, no, el aroma de Natsu se parecía al de ella. La maga del cielo sonrió y comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se ponían algo pesados, después de todo era tarde, dio un pequeño bostezo para luego acomodarse y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Erza que ya se había acomodado para relajar su cuerpo se había percatado de las miradas que se mandaron entre los Dragon Slayer, tenía una ligera sospecha de a que se debió, pero como dije solo eran sospechas nada seguras, se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus marrones ojos, al final ella también estaba cansada.

Lucy con el ceño fruncido hacia la ventanita degustada, muy disgustada pues al final ella era una persona y como tal podía sufrir de aquella patología llamada celos. Miro con el radillo de su ojos a la fuente de sus celos y un pequeño gruñido de molestia se le escapó de sus rosados labios. Incontables imágenes desagradables pasaron por su mente ocasionando que la molestia aumentara más y más, sabia a la perfección sobre que iba esa molestia, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no tenía derecho alguno de molestarse después de todo ellos no eran nada, cosa que le dolió y ocasiono que una mirada de tristeza apareciera en su rostro. La rubia oculto su mirada con ayuda de su flequillo apretando sus puños.

"_Lucy"_ oyó la chica la voz de la peli dorada, la Heartfilia miro a la mujer que mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos del chico el cual todavía mantenía su rostro oculto abrazándola, la rubia alzo una ceja y chasqueo la lengua con molestia y volvió a mirar la ventanilla.

_-"Lucy"-_oyó nuevamente_-"Chica no me busques con la mirada"-_

_-"Chiyo?"-_prenso confundida

_-"Pues ¿Quién más?"-_le dijo con burla-_"Te estoy hablando telepáticamente"-_

_-"¿Cómo Warren?"-_Lucy la miro con sorpresa, pero la maga seguía sin abrir sus ojos

_-"No me mires"-_le pidió, esta vez abrió sus ojos mirándola_-"¿Qué pasa?"-_

_-"N-Nada"-_respondió nerviosa mirando hacia la ventana

_-"No me mientas"-_la regaño_-"Es por Natsu"-_

_-"No es mentira, él puede amar a quien sea"-_le dijo para luego arrepentirse, se había delatado

_-"¿Amor?"-_la maga dejo escapar una risita_-"YA veo estas celosa"-_

_-"N-no estoy celosa"-_negó sonrojada

_-"Lucy"-_dejo de reír_-"Yo también amo a Natsu"-_

La Heartfilia la observo con asombro a la Dragneel que mantenía una mirada tranquila, quiso llorar en ese preciso momento. Nunca imagino que alguien le digiera abiertamente que amaba al mismo chico que ella, abrió su boca y ninguna palabra salió, fueron solo segundos, eternos segundo para la maga estelar. Quito su mirada y la dirigió hacia la ventana y con el dolor se su alma comenzó a hablar.

_-"Enhorabuena Chiyo-san, pero le acabas de conocer_"-apretó su puño_-"puede que te decepcione pero… espero que seas correspondida ya que por lo que veo le agradas"-_

_-"No, No"-_negó_-"Lo entendiste todo mal, también le amo pero no en ese sentido"-_

_-"¿Acaso hay otro?"-_hablo con ironía

_-"Hay muchas Lucy, la tuya es amor de hombre y mujer de parejas, pero la mía es…"-_callo

_-"¿La tuya es?"-_la miro impaciente

_-"Algún día te lo diré"-_sonrió-_"Pues no te preocupes yo te echare porras, ustedes hacen linda pareja"-_

La rubia se sonrojo a mas no poder, quería negarlo, pero ¿Qué? Si ya todo era más que obvio que hasta le sorprendía que el pelirrosa todavía no se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él, pensativa, totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos fue interrumpida por la Dragneel.

_-"L-Lucy siento interrumpirte en tu fantasía"-_la rubia se volvió a sonrojar-_"Pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"-_

_-"¿cuál?"-_

_-"Q-Quítamelo"-_rogo

La chica de rubios cabellos confundida por tal petición la observo notando algo muy peculiar en la mujer, y eso era que los tonos naturales de la piel de su rostro estaban comenzando a quedar como la piel del gato azulado, parpadeo un par de veces hasta que por fin cayó en cuenta de los que paso. Sus ojos viajaron al pelirrosa que estaba apretando cada vez más a la maga y ella… se estaba asfixiando. Tardo unos segundo en reaccionar en su totalidad y….

-¡NATSU! Estas asfixiando a Chiyo-grito alarmando a todos

-¿Eh?-sonto deshaciendo un poco su agarre

El chica Dragneel se alejó un poco de ella, pero sin dejar de abrazarla. La mirada jade oscura todavía vidriosa observo con inquietud la jade contraria que solo dejo escapar una suspiro mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

-M-Mis costillas conocieron a mis pulmones-soltó una broma sin gracia

-L-lo siento- se disculpó con temor

-No pasa nada-le sonrió-Es normal después de todo-

-¿Hmn?-

La oji verde lo miro con ternura tranquilizadora, Natsu abrió sus ojos enormemente bajando su mirada hasta que vio el puño de la maga dorada en su abdomen.

-T-teme-gruño y cayó desmayado

-Venganza-le dijo de manera maliciosa, lo cargo como saco y lo dejo recostado en las piernas de la rubia-Ahora tú lo cuidas-le guiño un ojo

-Y-yo-tartamudeo nerviosa y sonrojada

La maga no le dijo nada más y se volvió a sentar en su lugar, cruzando tanto brazos como sus piernas le dio una última hojeada a su Hijo, pues al final ella era su madre y una madre que se lamentaba lo que pronto llegaría a pasar, cerro sus ojos para así también tomar un descanso. Los magos omitieron cualquier clase de comentario a dicha escena, mas Gajeel ni le intereso y se acomodó quedando incluso más cerca de la joven peli azul que solo atino a sonrojarse.

Gray se paró de sentándose en otro lugar más específico junto a la maga de agua que en vez de soprenderse y sonrojarse, solo sonrió con ternura más aun al sentir como SU Gray-sama apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella. La maga de agua hizo el mismo gesto apoyándose en él. El cuadro era una ternura total para quienes observaban esto, pero después de todo no era de extrañarse al fin y al cabo ellos eran novios a lo igual que Gajeel y Levy aunque a la chica le daba mucha pena admitirlo.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos Chiyo abrió sus ojos mirando a los jóvenes magos que ya estaban completamente dormidos ¡Hasta llegaban a roncar!, rio y le dio una fugaz mirada a la luz que iluminaba el vagón y con un gesto esta se apagó, se removió un poco y ahora si se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Un sonido altero su sueño, abrió un poco uno de sus ojos fijándose que todos a su alrededor estaban dormidos, abrió en su totalidad sus ojos marrón oscuro tratando de localizar la fuente del sonido que la despertó y lo encontró. Observo con detención a la maga dorada que al parecer tenía una pesadilla, estuvo a punto de levantarse para despertarla y preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no lo hizo. No es como si no quisiera, pero las palabras que escaparon de la dormida oji-verde la detuvieron.

-M-mi… Hijo-murmuro dormida con un hilo de voz-mi…Natsu-

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron a mas no poder, era posible que aquella mujer sea… ¿La madre de natsu? Miro a su alrededor y suspiro con alivio al ver que nadie más la oyó. La maga se removió en su asiento dejando de murmurar dormida aunque la expresión que mostraba era de mucha tristeza. La oji-marrón no lo comprendía, la tal Dragneel no aparentaba tener más de 25 años a lo mucho 28 años, era biológicamente imposible-sin dejar contar los 7 años que ellos estuvieron sellados- que la mujer fuese la madre ya que la diferencia de edades respectivamente seria de dos años a lo mucho. Cruzo sus brazos aquella mujer era un misterio total, su magia, su apellido, su procedencia, su pasado y ahora se relación con su amigo….su madre quizás. Se acomodó, se encargaría de debelar los misterios que esta mujer tenía enésima o dejaba de llamarse Erza Scarlet La Titania.

La pelirroja le dio una última mirada que luego viajo hacia el pelirrosa lo miro detenidamente fijándose en cada una de sus facciones, y así estuvo un buen rato mirando a ambos magos por lo que pudo notar ciertas similitudes casi no notoria, pero que reafirmaban sus pensamientos, suspiro era tarde y era ahora de dormir un rato.

* * *

Chiyo abrió sus ojos ligeramente, observo a la escarlata y se mordió en labio inferior molesta. En un estúpido descuido hablo dormida, se había despertado enseguida después de murmurar aquello, pero al notar como la maga de re-equipar la miraba decidió fingir que seguía dormida, apretó sus puños… tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad a ellos.

-Preferiría tarde…-murmuro para sí misma

Sonrió con al ver a su hijo y a su futura nuera dormir plácidamente mientras esta tenía una mano en el cabello del chico que al parecer ya no estaba inconsciente solo dormido y eso se lo aseguraba la boba sonrisa de enamorado que surcaba los labios del chico y los incontables Luce que murmuraba muy bajito. Una agradable imagen fugaz paso por su mente tan rápida como un destello de luz, la última vez que le había ocurrido algo así fue cuando tomo la decisión de dejar a su hijo cuando este tenía dos años y lo vio en aquel destello pelear por el mundo, pelear por el futuro. Ahora paso algo similar, aquella fue una imagen del futuro, envidiaba a Charle que podía ver más cosas ya que ella solo podía ver una cosa de manera rápida, sabia el truco para aplazar y controlarlo pero ella nunca lo había conseguido después aunque uno sea bueno en muchas cosas hay veces que le es imposible dominar algunas cosa, apretó sus puños ya que como aquella vez ella no formaba parte de aquel futuro que su hijo tendría. Miro las llaves de Lucy y una línea de diversión surco sus labios.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán-y así fue quedándose dormida

* * *

Un agradable aroma invadió sus sentidos, no pudo evitar aferrarse más y sonreír. Reconocería ese aroma donde sea que estuviera. Abrió con lentitud sus ojos los cuales cero con fuerza cuando la luz del sol le dio de lleno, gruño por lo bajo y los volvió a abrir.

Noto como al parecer todos seguían dormidos, se sonrojo al verse recostado en las piernas de su amor platónico o futura novia/esposa como a él le gustaba pensar. Alzo la mirada y la vio dormir tranquila, su respiración calmada le daba a entender que tenía un dulce sueño, pero ¡Oh no! Esos labios entre abiertos lo estaban tentando, se relamió los propios y comenzó a acercarse con lentitud al rostro de ella, cerro sus ojos y cuando estaba a escasos centímetro…

-Pervertido-se oyó una voz a su espalda asustándolo

Se volteo lentamente como si de película de horror tratase y sentimiento también de venganza aunque este término quedaba corto a lo que sentía al ser interrumpido, se alejó de Lucy gruñendo. Pensando que solo una persona lo había pillado para su mala suerte todos lo miraban con una sonrisa pícara poniéndolo nervioso, negó apenado y la voz que le había interrumpido hablo de nuevo.

-Y pensar que poseemos el mismo apellido-la dorada hizo un falso llanto-Que decepción Natsu-chan, eres un jodido pervertido aprovechado-

-N-no e-eso es…-tartamudeo sonrojado a Full

-Y Lucy que solo está durmiendo tranquila - negó con su cabeza Gray-no me imagino que le haces cuando te cuelas a su cuarto-

-Natsu-kun…-la maga de agua lo miro con decepción-Juvia no sabe que decir-

-Que bajo caes Natsu-nii y yo que pensaba… me equivoque-le dijo Romeo con burla y fingiendo decepción

-Aye, Natsu es un Pervertido-se burló Happy

Natsu estaba completamente rojo, su cara se podía mimetizar ya con el cabello de la escarlata.

-Natsu-Erza sonó amenazante-Antes debes comprometerte con ella-

-Salamader ponte los pantalones-

-Lu-chan pobrecilla tiene un acosador pervertido-

Wendy, Charle y Lily no habían dicho absolutamente nada, pero solo con la mirada lo decían todo. El pelirrosa tenía unas increíbles ganas de escapar de allí como deseaba que su mareo volviera y estar inconsciente en este momento, lo daría todo.

-D-desde hace cuan…-pero no termina de formular la pregunta

-Desde el principio-dijeron al unísono

Estaba rojo muy rojo hasta huma ya le salía, como se divertía su madre con ello después de todo el deber de toda madre es avergonzar en estas situaciones a sus adorados hijos y aunque el chico no lo supiera ella no se daría el lujo de desperdiciar esta posibilidad. Lucy comenzó a despertar y algo adormilada observo con inquietud a sus compañeros.

-Sucede algo?-les pregunto

-Nada-respondieron ellos entre risas

La rubia ladeo la cabeza y luego miro a su pelirrosa amigo que se jalaba las mechas algo sonrojado, tierno y raro esas palabras pasaron por su cabeza mientras una gotita de sudor se resbalaba por su cabeza, extraño al fin de cuentas.

* * *

El tren se detuvo de repente para la sorpresa del grupo, la mujer mayor del grupo tranquilamente se paró de su asiento, miro a los chicos y con un gesto los hizo seguirla. Tomaron sus maletas y bajaron, el tren siguió por el carril y Chiyo de encamino hacia otra dirección bajo la mirada confundida de los chico sin dejar de mencionar que estaba en alguna especie de desierto.

-Por allí hay un bosque-indico un hacia un punto lejano

-No veo nada-dijo Happy alzando el vuelo

-Claro-dijo ella-está a medio día-

Horrorizados la miraron mas ella solo los miro con tranquilidad.

-Si piensan en el tren descarten la idea-comunico-Para allá no hay vías sin contar que en este desierto hay mucho peligros no muchos llegan vivos al bosque-

Silencio en el grupo, la pequeña Marvell sintió algo de temor, pero desapareció cuando el joven Romeo toma su mano.

* * *

La peli dorada siguia con su andar bastante tranquila seguida por el grupo de jovenes magos ademas de que luego de casi dos horas ninguno se habia quejado hasta que….

-Solo veo el mismo panorama-dijo el pelirroa caminando a un lado de la maga-siento que caminamos en círculos-

-No es eso, además seguirá así por otras 7 horas más-

Paso por su lado dándole un leve golpe en el hombro, chasque la lengua y le adelanto el paso. La chica lo miro alarmada, había una razón por la cual ella lideraba al grupo y eso era que ella conocía el terreno, estaba a punto de detenerlo cuando este piso una clase de hoja que resultó ser un monstro del desierto muy similar a un pescado, el pelirrosa alzo una ceja y apunto de atacarlo.

-¡No uses tu magia, recuérdalo!-grito Chiyo

Natsu se detuvo y el pez-monstro se movió para atacarlo, en ese momento Chiyo se posiciono frente al pelirrosa junto sus manos sorprendiendo a una persona en particular, solo conocía a un pocos que hacían esa pose y eso era raro.

La chica miro al pez-monstro y –ICE MAKE: LANCE!-

Ataco al pez de tierra que huyo enterrándose en la arena, la chica se volteo y golpeo a Natsu en la cabeza y este solo soltó una maldición, miro a Gray y a Juvia los cuales se estremecieron.

-Aquí hay criaturas como esas el agua y el hielo las debilitan-les dijo-Ustedes irán adelante conmigo y me ayudara-y ellos asintieron

-Esa posee…-hablo el peli azabache conmocionado

-Ah eso, recuerda que dije que usaba muchas magias pero…-le sonrió-la magia moldeadora que practique con Ur es una de mis favoritas-

Gray miro con sorpresa y luego felicidad cuando Chiyo le relato cosas sobre la magia moldeadora de hielo y Ur. Erza la miro con desconfianza, otra vez la maga dorada hablo sin intención de algo que decía que les estaba ocultando información muy relevante, mas solo siguió el andar.

* * *

En otro lugar un oji-sangre miraba el paisaje desde una ventana de una extraña torre, las puestas del cuarto se abren dejando ver a una muy emocionada peli plateada.

-Mi lord, los ED están preparados para partir-le informo

-Magnifico-sonrió-Kumi cuento contigo entonces pero…-

-Si lo se mi Lord-se inclinó en una reverencia –No matar a la Dragneel-

El sujeto la miro dejando a la vista sus ojos sangre llenos de maldad, Kumi miro la puerta en donde sombras monstruosas se podían apreciar y una figura humana de menor tamaño con una mirada de psicópata. El sujeto llamado Lord por la chica dirigió nuevamente su mirada al paisaje y rio desquiciado.

-Pronto te tendré en mis manos-

**CONTINUARA…..**

* * *

**HOLA aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Como pueden apreciar ya se nota el NaLu aunque no es la gran cosa, en el próximo capítulo esta pareja nuevamente tendrá su momento y también el grupo de manos se topara con unos pequeños problemas. En fin eso es todo por hoy amigos XD**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**ErzaScarlet-sama:** Lo sé a mí también me gusta Chito y sobre el tipo del final será una incógnita por el momento te dejare con la duda, besos nos vemos en el que sigue.

**Alex Darklight:** Como vez Lucy se pone celosa con la relación que Natsu y Chiyo tienen, más adelante Chiyo se dedicara a burlarse de su pequeño avergonzándolo cada vez que puede, gracias por tu aviso tendré cuidado. Nos vemos besos.

**Yaissa-chan:** sé que demore un poco jejeje espero que te guste la continuación tratare de hacer lo posible en no demorarme tanto, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Sakura-chan:** Me alegra que te guste pero tienes que dormir sino eso te hará daño, jejeje espero que te guste el capítulo, nos vemos y duerme besitos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	5. Pesadilla

**Capítulo 4: Pesadilla**

_Gota a gota caían sin descanso haciendo cada vez más grande el charco… carmesí. El olor y el sabor tan propio de esa sustancia se esparcían por todo su cuerpo. Alzo sus manos de manera temblorosa y con horror en sus ojos las contemplo cubiertas por aquel líquido rojizo, miro aterrada hacia el frente observando los cuerpos inertes de sus camaradas esparcidos por el suelo._

_Camino con dificultad gracias al horrendo escenario que sus ojos presenciaban, las lágrimas caían como cascadas hacia el suelo confundiéndose con el líquido rojo, sus piernas flaquearon y cayo de rodillas negando horrorizada lo que sus ojos presenciaban… el cuerpo sin vida de aquel energético pelirrosa, su llanto se transformaba en un grito de dolor y desesperación. Se arrastró hacia el tocando, frio. El cuerpo se encontraba totalmente frio, lo abrazo. Alzo su miraba observando el charco carmesí más grande, gruño y camino hacia él, se contempló unos segundos allí hasta que la imagen cambio, ahora un dragón de escamas azuladas la miraba con burla, el dragón rio y…._

_-Acecina-le dijo y ella grito con desesperación._

* * *

Se incorporó agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba con prisa. Miro sus manos examinándolas con cuidado y suspiro con mucho alivio. Observo la fogata y a sus compañeros que dormían plácidamente.

Recordó que hace solo unas dos horas por fin habían podido llegar al bosque, ya era de noche y ellos estaban cansados para seguir así que tomaron la decisión de acampar.

Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el tronco del árbol que tenía a su espalda, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió mirando la luna y las estrellas, apretó sus puños, tomo con la punta de sus dedos la gema azulada de su collar con una sonrisa melancólica…

-Queda tan poco…-hablo triste-Ryuta… ¿Qué hago?-

Y así se volvió a dormir esperando que aquella pesadilla solo sea eso una pesadilla.

* * *

Después de una noche de "descanso" el grupo de magos comenzó a prepararse para partir hacia su destino. Por lo que la mujer Dragneel les había comunicado anoche, llegar a _Tierra de Dragones_ les tomaría alrededor de cinco días y cuatro noches enteras y sin descanso, pero como ellos son humanos y se cansan les tomara alrededor de una semana. También peligroso muy peligroso era el trayecto, el solo hecho de atravesar este espeso bosque ya era como firmar su propio acta de defunción.

Natsu buscaba a Lucy con la mirada, pero no la encontró.

-Y Luce?-pregunto-Tenemos que seguir, ¿Dónde se metió?-

-En la laguna con Chiyo-le respondió Happy-Dijeron de algo de apestar a jabalí-

El pelirrosa enarco una ceja y se dirigió hacia el lago, no estaba muy lejos además el aroma a agua dulces le decía hacia dónde ir.

* * *

Por su parte Chiyo llego renovada al campamente, miro al grupo y…

-Y Natsu?-les pregunto

-Fue al lago a buscarlas-respondió Happy

-Oh mi dios-dijo ella con una pequeña risa

-¿Qué sucede, Chiyo-san?-pregunto Wendy

-Bueno verán… deje a Lucy en la laguna-rio-ella dijo que se tomaría un chapuzón y yo vine para decirles sobre ello y no la espíen-miro a los chicos

Todos se dieron miradas cómplices, esto sería divertido.

* * *

Natsu caminaba algo pensativo, el aroma a agua llego a su nariz revelándole que la laguna solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba, sonrió ampliamente cuando un nuevo aroma lo invadió…. Aroma a vainilla. Olio otro poco el ambiente percatándose que el aroma a lavanda de Chiyo no se hallaba en el lugar mas no le dio importancia.

Camino otro poco retirando los arbustos a su paso, sus ojos se abrieron maravillados. Lucy se bañaba completamente desnuda en la laguna, su cuerpo desnudo brillaba con los rayos del sol que atravesaban los árboles, su sedoso cabello rubio largo casi hasta la cintura que había crecido en este último año también brillaba al contraste de su piel… erótica y cautivante era la imagen con que la rubia lo deleitaba.

Sus ojos viajaron recorriendo por completo el cuerpo de la rubia, se relamió los labios deleitándose con ella. Las ganas de abrazarla hasta que sus cuerpos se volvieran uno solo lo atacaron.

Camino de manera inconsciente hacia ella, Lucy sonrió cuando llamativas y pequeñas aves se acercaron a ella volando a su alrededor. La joven rubia levanto su mano y una avecilla de colores verdes, amarillos, blancos y azules se posó en su dedo y la miro detenidamente moviendo su cabecita haciendo a la chica soltar una pequeña risita. La imagen le producía demasiada ternura al pelirrosa. La amaba, no, la ama mucho. Dio un paso más rompiendo una rama la cual soltó un crujido que ocasiono que las aves se asustaran y salieran volando, la Heartfilia sobresaltada llevo sus manos a su pecho cubriéndolo, su sonrojo fue mayor al ver al pelirrosa mirándola.

-N-Natsu-tartamudeo

-Yo… etto… Luce… Emn…-balbuceaba sonrojado y nervioso-Lindo cuerpo y yo que quería ver más-hablo su voz interior

Cubrió su boca sorprendido y arrepentido por las palabras que se escaparon sin su permiso de su boca, miro a la rubia que ya no se encontraba en la laguna, movió su cabeza buscándola y la encontró. Lucy tenía su cara roja de vergüenza y molesta, una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, se acercó al pelirrosa y….

-¡PERVERTIDO!-grito

* * *

Gray y Gajeel reían a enormes carcajadas sin ningún disimulo al contrario delos demás, Natsu gruñía y una latente marca roja en su mejilla se hacía presente. Romeo y Lily lo miraron con lastima, miraron a la rubia que tenía el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas todavía sonrosadas.

-L-Lucy-san, Juvia piensa que Natsu-kun no lo hizo apropósito-trato de ayudar a su compañero la maga de agua

-¿Qué no lo hizo apropósito?-la miro indignada-Si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera dicho aquello, claro que lo hiso-

-Natsu, Te lo había advertido ayer-le recordó Erza

-No fue apropósito, debería estar contenta al recibir un cumplido-tarto de defenderse

-¡¿CONTENTA?!-le grito-Eres un jodido pervertido Dragneel ¡DEBISTE IRTE NO QUEDARTE, IDIOTA!-

-¡PERO YO…!-se calló y se sonrojo, no le diría aquello o si no quedaría tachado como pervertido de por vida

-¿pero qué?-

-N-Nada-bajo su mirada apenado-Lo siento, Luce-

Lucy lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, se relajó dejando escapar un poco de aire para así sonreírle con cariño, el chico se alegró, estuvo a punto de abrazarla cuando la maga dorada se le adelanto. La maga paso sus brazos por los hombros de la rubia y apoyo su mentó también en el hombro abrazándola, sonrió de manera maliciosa y miro a su hijo.

-Par de tortolitos paren el Show-rio-Luego tendrán tiempo a _**"SOLAS"-**_

Ambos se sonrojaron ante la insinuación que les había hecho la mujer, soltó a Lucy y volvió a dirigir al grupo.

* * *

Atravesaron el bosque, había sido mucho más peligroso de lo que imaginaron. Donde pisaban encontraban un monstro, la peli dorada estaba seria, la pesadilla que tuvo anoche la dejo muy pensativa, sabía que debía actuar rápido, tenía que ser honesta aquella pesadilla podría ser perfectamente un presagio del futuro.

-¿Charle que es eso?-pregunto Happy llamando la atención de la dorada.

-No lo sé Neko-le respondió la gata

Un brillo les dio a entender que habían salido en su totalidad del bosque y ahora se encontraban en una clase de prado, pero eso no era lo importante aquí sino como un pequeño bulto yacía inconsciente metros más lejos de ellos. Todos corrieron hacia el bulto sorprendiéndose de que se trataba de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños, Wendy preocupada se dedicó a curarle con su magia olvidando de que la Dragneel les había prohibido usarla. Una vez curado, el pelirrosa carga al niño poniéndolo en su espalda bajo la mirada severa de la peli dorada, las miradas jades chocaron de manera intensa, Natsu frunció el ceño.

-No pienso dejarlo aquí solo ¿oíste?- todos se sorprendieron ante esto

-Déjalo, solo nos traerá problemas. Te lo aseguro-le aconsejo sin cambiar su semblante serio

-¡SOLO ES UN NIÑO!-le grito-no puedo dejarle abandonado en medio de la nada, no como yo-

Sus compañeros bajaron la mirada, sabían que para Natsu el abandono que tuvo a corta edad-_a lo igual que a Wendy y Gajeel_-era doloroso por lo cual entendían sus motivos para molestarse con la frialdad con la que hablaba la peli dorada, era raro hasta el momento ella se había mostrado como una persona amable y cariñosa, un poco… bastante misteriosa, pero no sin corazón y eso los tomo desprevenidos, no esperaban una reacción así más aún que no tenia deseos de retractar su decisión.

Lucy coloco su mano en el hombro del pelirrosa apoyándolo y Happy con una sonrisa se colocó en la cabeza de su compañero. Los tres miraron a Chiyo que ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados con una expresión de molestia. A la maga le había dolido las palabras del chico, pero no podía hacer nada, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando el niño despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto tallándose un ojo

-Hola-saludo Natsu bajándolo de su espalda

-Ustedes… ¿me ayudaron?-les pregunto causando ternura por parte del grupo a excepción de la Dragneel.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Lucy bajando a su altura

-E-Estaba huyendo-les dijo poniéndose pálido

-¿De qué?-le pregunto Levy

-De ellos-apunto al bosque

Un crujir de los arboles puso en alerta a los magos, Lucy oculto al niño detrás de ella. De entre los arboles criaturas similares a los dragones pequeños con los que pelearon hace un año aparecieron. Temblaron era como revivir una pesadilla. Natsu encendió su puño dispuesto a pelear sorprendiendo al castaño que sonrió. Cinco bestias rugían, Chiyo miro a las criaturas sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro, luego miro al niño y chasqueo la lengua. Se dirigió hacia las bestias.

-Natsu tu magia-el aludido miro su puño y luego a la mujer

-debo pelear-dijo

-NO-le grito-No me desobedezcas otra vez-le dijo con severidad y luego se dirigió a los demás-Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Lucy y Romeo vosotros se encargaran de dos de ellos-trono sus dedos-yo me divertiré con el resto-

-Tres contra uno es una locura-espeto Erza

Chiyo dejó escapar una carcajada-¿bromeas? Y qué me dices de uno contra cien-

Erza se rio ante esto, ella no era nadie para criticar la decisión de la mujer. Miro a sus compañeros y con una sutil señal se dirigieron a pelear contra las extrañas bestias. Apenas comenzaron se dieron cuenta de la diferencia de poder, ellos eran seis y esas cosas dos y aun así les estaba costando una cantidad enorme poder dañarlos.

Chiyo miro a los dragon slayer con severidad en su mirada les advirtió que no se metieran en la pelea, miro al niño que se ocultó tras Wendy, gruño con molestia y se dirigió a derrotar a los otros tres monstros que esperaban por ella, esquivo un ataque y miro de reojo a los demás fijándose si estos estaban bien en la pelea, se maldijo a si misma ya que aún no les había enseñado magia poderosa y efectiva contra estas cosas, las cuales ella ya conocía, si ella las conocía muy bien.

Wendy observaba con preocupación a sus compañeros que peleaban, les costaba mucho en comparación a la maga dorada, se sentía inútil quería ayudar pero no podía desobedecer las ordenes. El niño jalo la ropa de la peli azul consiguiendo que esta lo mirase.

-eres una dragon Slayer- aquello no sonó como una pregunta, era una afirmación de parte del pequeño

-Si-dijo ella

-Perfecto-sonrió el niño confundiendo a Wendy

Chiyo recibió un zarpazo el cual bloqueo con su Katana sin desenfundar, dispuesta a atacar a los enemigos es distraída por un grito. Se gira sobre ella misma mirando con horror a Wendy estaba aprisionada, la joven maga del cielo estaba siendo envuelta por una especie de enredadera que la estaba apretando cada vez más en el aire, los ojos jade de la mujer viajaron al inicio de esta y…. _"Lo sabía"_ gruño mentalmente.

Wendy que era aprisionada por estas enredaderas que venían de nada mas no nada menos que del brazo del mocoso castaño. Gajeel no dudo ni un solo segundo en ayudar a la peli azul, corrió hacia el mocoso trasformando su brazo en una viga de hierro dispuesto a golpearlo, al final a él le daba lo mismo si su enemigo era un niño o una mujer. El mocoso sonrió de manera retorcida y desde el suelo otra enredadera apareció aprisionando al pelinegro. La maga dorada estaba dispuesta a ir a lo igual que el resto pero las bestias les impidieron el paso, miro a Natsu y…

-MATALE, NATSU!-le grito

Todos se sorprendieron ante esta petición. El pelirrosa la miro con sorpresa y horror ¿Le estaba pidiendo matar? El solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad le causaba peor nauseas que subirse a un vehículo.

-No puedo es un niño-negó con horror-Fairy Tail no mata-

-¡QUE LO HAGAS! ¡ES EL O ELLOS!-le grito golpeado a una bestia con furia

Apretó con fuerzas sus puños, los encendió y se dirigió a pelear contra el mocoso. Estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada inocente del niño, él no podía matarlo, no podía. Lucy quito su mirada de las bestias y miro al pelirrosa con tristeza, sabía que Natsu no podría hacer algo como eso, el nunca lastimaría a nadie. Gajeel y Wendy eran asfixiados cada vez más, el niño sonrió dispuesto a atacar al pelirrosa, Chiyo soltó una maldición y luego… Todo se volvió rojo.

Natsu parpadeo un par de veces viendo como el niño se desplomaba en el suelo y sus amigos caían liberados. Miro la cabeza rodar en el charco de sangre horrorizado. Sus ojos viajaron a la maga dorada que tenía una de sus manos apuntando al niño y la otra a las bestas que tenían un corte en el pecho y de apoco estas cayeron partidas a la mitad, el corte las había atravesado por completo separando sus enormes cuerpos en dos, la mujer miro a Natsu jadeante.

-Hay excepciones-le dijo-Además él no era humano-

Los magos miraron el cuerpo del supuesto niño que ya ni la forma de uno tenía, miraron la cabeza y esta tenía la forma de un lagarto horrendo similar a las bestias.

-E.D. –les dijo mientras se deshacía de la misma forma de las otras restantes, era una especie de ráfaga amarilla y azulada… pero filosa- Experimental Dragón-

Camino con algo de dificultad hacia los Dragon Slayer y Exceeds, el resto la imito. Chiyo se paró frente a Natsu y un sonido sordo se oyó, le había abofeteado, el no dijo nada solo acepto el golpe sin rechistar.

-No vuelvas a dudar de una orden-hablo con dureza-Ellos pudieron morir y tú también, ¡Joder Salamander! Eres muy inocente, no te puedes fiar de las apariencias-

-…-no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada apretando sus puños

-Ellos quieren eliminarlos-gruño-Cuando usan su magia ellos los localizan, saben que vamos a destruir lo que ellos desean-

-Chiyo- sonó la voz de Erza-Explícate y no seas tan dura-

-¡¿Qué no sea dura?!-le grito-¡Erza, prometí que ninguno volvería en un cajón, pero necesito que cooperen conmigo!-

-Lo haríamos-intervino Gray-Pero tú nunca nos cuentas muy bien de que va todo esto-

-Está bien-resoplo-les contare todo sobre esta jodida pesadilla-

La miraron dudosos, ella había aceptado muy rápido. Chiyo comenzó a caminar pasando por el lado del pelirrosa, muy bajito le susurro un _Lo siento_ que causo sorpresa en el. Natsu en su interior tenia sentimientos encontrados, pero el más notorio era que sentía que había decepcionado a la Dragneel, no sabía porque le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara de él, pero así era le importaba. La mujer camino hacia los otros DS que se encontraban todavía en el suelo, bajo a la altura de estos y sonrió.

-¿Cómo se sienten?-

-No pude zafarme, no pude usar mi magia… aunque tratase-sollozo la joven Marvell

-Esa cosa parecía que drenara nuestro poder-gruño el pelinegro golpeando el suelo

-Lo sé, yo también pase por algo como eso cuando los conocí-rio-Yo…

Y entonces para la maga todo se volvió borroso y cayo desmayada al suelo, Wendy se acercó rápidamente a ella, se asustó al verla sudar y respirar con dificultad. Utilizo su magia con ella, los ojos de la maga del cielo se abrieron enormemente y miro a Lucy.

-Lucy-san llame rápido a Loki-san-le pidió

-A Loki?-pregunto sorprendida pero accedió

Lucy tomo la llave dorada del león y lo convoco. Loki tenía su mirada seria y sin tiempo para explicaciones de inmediato se acercó a Chiyo, se agacho a la altura de esta y frunció el ceño. Saco de su traje una botella con un líquido azulado y se lo dio de beber a la mujer, la piel de la maga poco a poco fue recuperando su color.

-Maldita sea, has usado magia de espíritus estelares no debiste-la regaño-pudiste acabar con toda tu magia, Tu…-

-Loki-la voz de Lucy lo interrumpió-La conoces?-

-Oh princesa, Que sorpresa ¿Cómo está?-evadió la pregunta

-Loki-frunció el ceño

-No puedo decírtelo, no yo por lo menos-miro a Wendy-Te diste cuenta, pero deja que ella les de los detalles-La peli azul asintió

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto Romeo mirándola

-Solo está agotada por toda la magia que uso, _La corriente estelar_ es magia poderosa que solo espíritus estelares pueden usar-les comunico-un humano no debe aprender esa magia ya que ocupa gran cantidad de magia que pone en peligro la propia vida del usuario y esta idiota la uso tres veces seguidas, si quería usar magia a distancia podría a ver escogido otra-suspiro-Debo irme, tengo que informarle al Rey sobre esto-y desapareció

Nadie dijo algo, estaban totalmente confundidos con lo que Loki les dijo. Wendy acaricio a la maga quitándole el cabello de su rostro, sonrió aliviada al ver que la respiración comenzaba a regularse. Natsu se acercó a ellas y bajo a la altura de estas, la peli azul sonrió y se paró, el pelirrosa tomo en sus brazos estilo princesa a la mujer, la miro unos segundos. La mirada de Natsu demostraba preocupación, preocupación que Lucy noto, Miro a sus amigos y…

-Salgamos de aquí, la peste a sangre me está mareando-comenzó a caminar-Esperemos a que despierte, luego nos aclarara cosas-y se marcharon de allí.

* * *

_-¿Cuánto tiempo me harás esperar?-gruño una voz ronca_

_-Lo suficiente para que desaparezcas-le respondió_

_-No-negó-Yo no desapareceré, desapareceremos, ilusa somos uno solo ¿Estas dispuesta?-_

_-Totalmente-se cruzó de brazos_

_-Soy tu fuerza si me liberas, serás imparable-rio como desquiciado_

_-Seré un jodido monstro, Izumi me prohibió usarte-gruño molesta_

_-Entonces no debió haberte enseñado mi fuerza, ella lo quería-Rio con fuerza-Ella quería ver el mundo que tu construirías-_

_-NO-grito-Y-yo la mate-apretó sus puños_

_-Pero eso te volvió invencible y la vida te bendecido con…-_

_-¡CALLA! ERES UNA BASURA-_

_-Soy tu, Recuérdalo-se burlo_

_-Lo sé-gruño-soy una escoria-_

_-Tú me deseas-hablo divertido-Chiyo el poder lo llevas en la sangre, naciste para esto y tu hijo también. Enséñale esta fuerza ¡Vuélvete la Reina y a tu hijo el príncipe!-_

_-NI LO SUEÑES-le grito-el no será como yo, no se manchara-_

_-Apostemos-_

_Chiyo lo miro con odio, de las sombras apareció… ella. Era como verse en un espejo, idénticas, la única diferencia era que la otra tenia escamas repartidas por el cuerpo (N/A: como las escamas del Dragon Force), sus ojos eran de un tono azul y dorado, el cabello suelto y largo con mechas plateadas, sus uñas largas y afiladas verdaderas garras y sus colmillos sobresalían. Rio con diversión y antes de desaparecer._

_-Se romperá el sello, ilusa. No llegaras a tiempo-_

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, no era frio o miedo, era rabia mucha rabia. Su otro yo quería salir, pero ella no se daría el lujo de permitirlo, debían llegar a destino y acabar con esto antes de que esto cayera en malas manos y el mundo caiga en la desesperación, otra guerra no debía volver a pasar. Alzo su mirada y vio una corrida de ojos puestos en ella, suspiro, era hora de contar la verdad.

-Para empezar-se sentó acomodándose-Soy humana por si lo dudan, bueno al principio lo fui-

-No te comprendo, pero supongo que nos lo aclararas-dijo Erza _"Tal vez nos cuente de su relación con Natsu"_

-Solo lo necesario, solo para que entiendan-respiro profundamente-Solo les pediré una cosa, encariñarse conmigo ESTA PROHIBIDO-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Patherlily

-Porque lo que les voy a pedir no lo harán si lo hacen-le sonrió

-¿Qué es?-pregunto nuevamente

-Todavía no están listos para saber-ladeo la cabeza-Empecemos por el pasado así entenderán mejor-

Chiyo se apoyó en el árbol tras ella, observo la fogata y por un segundo le pareció ver a un joven de cabellos rojizos sonreírle. Miro a los chicos que esperaban ansiosos y comenzó.

-MI nombre es Chiyo Dragneel conocida como la maga dorada, una maga que utiliza múltiples magias-

-Eso ya lo sabes-dijo Natsu

-No me interrumpas-lo miro seria-Tengo alrededor de 434 o 440 años, no lo recuerdo con exactitud-alzo una ceja confundida

-¡¿440 años?!-grito sorprendida Levy

-Sí, soy inmortal-sonríe-Incluso más vieja que Zeref-

Ante esto todos ponen una cara de incredulidad, si no fuera porque la mandíbula no se puede caer esta estaría en el suelo. La maga soltó una risita y prosiguió.

-Soy huérfana desde que tengo memoria, me crie en un bosque… hoy debe haber una ciudad allí, sobreviví por años con mi propia fuerza y también me obligue a mí misma a aprender magia-cerro sus ojos-Eran los años donde los dragones reinaban, conocí a muchos algunos trataron de matarme y otros fueron… buenos aliados-sonrió recordando a un dragón rojo-Cuando tenía 17 años conocí a un niño de 9 años que a su corta edad era temido por todos y yo simpatice con él, poderoso y destructivo sin aprecio por la vida, solo demonios como aliados-

-Zeref…-murmuro la Mcgarden

-El mismo. Nos volvimos aliados, las personas le temían y a mí también. Aunque desde que nací las personas me temen. Talento y poder que ellos no comprendían poseo y me temieron por eso-sonrió triste-Donde quiera que iba la gente me rechazaba. El mundo es cruel me abandonan y evaden, congenie con él ya que teníamos realidades parecidas-suspiro-pero eso solo ocasiono que nos rechazaran mas, pueblo al que íbamos terminaba cubierto en llamas-rio ironizada-si antes me odiaron después lo hicieron con más fuerza, estuve solo por 17 años y el me dio compañía-

-Espera dijiste que eras inmortal-interrumpió Juvia

-También dije que soy humana, no siempre fui inmortal-cerro sus ojos-Yo morí a los 27 años-

-No puede ser-murmuro Gajeel

-Lo es, Zeref no podía controlar bien su magia y un día se descuidó y me dio con ella terminando con mi vida-hizo un gesto con las manos-Pero en un intento desesperado al ver que a pesar del ataque no estaba tan muerta, pero estaba muriendo me fusiono con una llave-

-¿Qué?-soltó Lucy sorprendida

-No es nada del otro mundo, es magia después de todo-saco de su bolcillo una llave dorada y plateada con la forma de un dragón en la punta-EL préstamo se está acabando-

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Sentía su cuerpo liviano como si flotase, sus orbes verdes se abrieron mirando a su alrededor. Estrellas y ríos estelares por donde quiera que veía _"Esto es… ¿El cielo?"_ se preguntó intentando incorporarse

-Tu eres la amiga que vino a parar a mi reino-se eschucho una voz profunda

_-"¿amiga?"-_pensó confundida-¿Quién eres?-

-El rey de los espíritus estelares, amiga-respondió-Ellos son mis trece puertas-

Chiyo observo al enorme bigotudo y luego a los trece espíritus estelares, los cuales tenían una apariencia diferente a la actual, se veían algo jóvenes. Alzo una ceja confundida

-Espere, yo si no mal recuerdo he muerto-

-Y alguien ha intentado mezclarla con magia estelar-le dijo calmadamente

-Zeref…-mascullo con molestia

-Te permitiré ser una de nosotros-

-¿Qué?-lo miro-No, No, NO. Soy humana no puedo-

-Te daré vida eterna, no, te daré la capacidad de no morir como los espíritus estelares-

-¡es una locura!-espeto-No lo necesito-

-Tu no, pero en un futuro te necesitaran-le dijo con seriedad

-Estás loco, a mi quien me necesitaría-bufo

-Las estrellas predicen el futuro, Tu…-sonrió-le darás vida a quien será una leyenda-

-¿Un hijo?-pregunto y el asintió

-No sé nada más, pero sé que tu guerrero se volverá alguien importante para quien a mí también lo será-

Chiyo dudo un segundo y luego asintió. Un brillo la envolvió todo su cuerpo, su cabello se tornó más largo y con las puntas onduladas, su ropa cambio a un vestido estilo dama de Grecia antigua de tonalidad blanca y por ultimo su cuerpo se volvió más joven ahora aparentaba 17 años. Allí empezó su vida eterna.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Cuando desperté todo había cambiado, Zeref era conocido como un mago oscuro y estaba muerto, Acnologia había desapareció ¡ah! Conocí a Acnologia también - apretó sus puños-Sola de nuevo, pero luego conocí a muchas personas en mis viajes y sobretodo me topé con la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion-

-Con la primera-Dijo Happy

-Si, en ese entonces había creado recién el gremio y a pesar de conocer mi condición me obligo a entrar al gremio-sonrió nostálgica-Pensé que eso le daría emoción a mi vida, le pedí una condición y esa era que nadie a excepción del maestro correspondiente podría saber de mi existencia, dudo pero acepto-relajo su cuerpo-Luego de eso pasaron años y conocí a quienes fueron aprendices míos como Ur, Layla, Gildarts, Cornelia aunque no le enseñe magia, Jellal entre muchos otros-miro a Erza-Por lo que se tu estas comprometida con el-La escarlata se sonrojo

-Eso ha sido duro-comento Charle

-Bastante, pero en muchas ocasiones fui muy feliz-les sonrió - Además el contrato se está acabando, mi larga vida se termina ¡incluso ya recupere mi edad física! Ahora solo me quedan mis responsabilidades en Tierra de Dragones-

-Sobre eso…-hablo Gray

-Cierto, lo de hace unas horas fueron ED, experimentos genéticos a base de dragones, poderosos y no dudan en matar. Me he enfrentado a muchos de ellos-los miro seria-El enemigo quiere a los Dragon Slayer para impedir que destruyan la magia de dragón más poderosa de la historia, La GOD DRAGON-Sonrió decidida-Nuestra misión es con la ayuda de vuestras magias destruirla antes de que ellos la tengan y solo yo tengo la llave para hacerla aparecer, así que vendrán por nosotros. No puedo hacerlo sola necesito vuestra ayuda ¿me ayudaran o no?-

Unos minutos que parecieron los más eternos de toda su vida fue la espera por la respuesta de los magos, Chiyo bajo su mirada esperando la negativa y…

-¡POR SUPUESTO!-respondieron

Los miro sorprendida y sonrió….

-Mañana iniciamos con el entrenamiento-

-HAIIIII-

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**HOLA aquí Kira-chan con un nuevo capítulo de **_**tierra de Dragones**_**, ahora se viene el duro entrenamiento de los magos y déjenme decirles que Chiyo no es de las que se controla. Pondré un momento Nalu en el próximo capítulo y también una conversación de Erza y Chiyo. No les spoilero mas.**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO COMO VA LA HISTORIA Y SI NO, VER QUE PUEDO HACER!**

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_

_** Para quienes leen mis otros Fic les quiero decir que estoy trabajando en ellos, tengo ya escritos en un cuaderno Te amo, pero todo salio mal y ¡Rubia! ¡Salamander!. Tengo planeado actualizar todos mis Fic-si es que puedo-a la vez en las fechas del 8 a 12 de Julio. Por favor esperen.**_

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Alex Darkligth**: si Chiyo adora avergonzar a su hijo, sobre el padre de Natsu se sobra con mayor exactitud mas adelante así que tranqui. Si te preguntas como fue que Gajeel y Wendy lo notaron pero Natsu no fue por el aroma, Natsu no puede sentir su propio aroma así que no noto que su olor era parecido al de Chiyo pero sus instintos le dicen que se acerque a ella, en fin eso es todo, Nos vemos Besos y Abrazos.

**Frappe-B:** Me alegra que te guste, el NaLu se dará poco a poco, en cada capítulo les hare su momento y para cuando Natsu se entere de su relación con Chiyo tengo preparado algo que espero que les guste. Nos vemos Besos.

**ErzaScarlet-sama:** Natsu es un pervertido de tomo y lomo, y este capítulo también lo dejo en claro jejeje espero que te guste, hasta pronto besos y abrazos.

**Plati368:** descuida habrá algo para Lucy, después de todo coloque que Chiyo y Layla se conocieron es obvio que le contara a la chica sobre su madre, No creo ver celos aquí aunque Chiyo adora molestarlo podría hacer que ella le quite la atención de la rubia al pelirrosa. En unos capítulos más él se sabrá la verdad, la historia en ese aspecto avanza rápido y sobre Erza ya veras, esta no se quedara tranquila hasta poner las piezas en su lugar. Nos vemos, besos y muchas gracias por leer.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE MUCHO KIRA-CHAN**


	6. Entrenamiento Parte I

**HOLA chicos. Al tema hoy quise hacer algo especial para ustedes… como un mini spoiler de lo que se viene en este Fic. Se podría decir que es un opening. Fue con esta canción por la que comencé a escribir el Fic así que quería hacer esto para que pudieran apreciar lo que tenía en mi mente. Solo es el 1:30 que gracias a un Fan de FT pude encontrarla con esa duración ya que el hiso un video para la saga de torre del paraíso. Aquí el nombre del video que esta en Youtube "**【MAD】Fairy Tail Opening 「20 Years Old」HD**" . ****Aquí les va…**

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL: Saga "Tierra de Dragones" Opening= 20 Years Old BY ONE OK ROCK**

_**Hey brother, I got something to say yeah**_

_Se ve a Chiyo parada observando un santuario en ruinas desde la cima de una montaña._

_**Sono teage Everybody, right now !**_

_Un relámpago cae iluminando todo._

_**Hey sister, are you looking my way yeah**_

_Tras Chiyo después del relámpago aparecen los demás miembros que fueron con ella al viaje._

_**Doesn't matter whatever they say**_

_La maga dorada cierra sus ojos y observa con determinación el santuario._

_El escenario cambia y se puede observar el logo de Fairy Tail en un cielo tormentoso. Comienza brillar hasta envolver todo en una luz blanca._

_**Kieru mono to kienai mono hitotsu zutsu o**_

_En escenario cambia y se puede observar a Gajeel y Levy dándose la espalda tras ellos se ve la imagen de Metalicana. La imagen vuelve a cambiar y en las mismas posiciones están Wendy y Romeo solo que ahora el dragón es Grandine._

_**Mochi awaseta nanto mo nikui boku**_

_Natsu está sentado en una roca, y tras el Lucy lo mira con tristeza. Cierra sus ojos._

_**Hibi no naka de wasuretari otoshitari shite ita **_

_Erza observa la Dragon Arms frente a ella. La imagen cambia y se ve a Gray y Juvia frente a dos dragones uno hecho de hilo y el otro de agua. Se ven los exeeds mirando e diferentes direcciones, Lily mirando su espada, Charle con una patita sobre su cabeza y Happy con sus alas desplegadas._

_**MONO wa Jitsu wa boku ga kisekaete ita**_

_La imagen rápidamente cambia a una laguna, se ve borrosa. Una mujer camina por encima del agua y cuando su pie toca la clamadas aguas. Se ve como un collar con un dije de cristal azul cae al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos._

_**Yoseru hito no nami no naka ja nan mo kidzukenakute**_

_El cuerpo de Chico esta extendido mientras es envuelto en una esfera de agua que luego toma forma de dragón con las alas desplegadas. _

_**Kaesu nami no naka de nanika satori kidzuita Ah**_

_Las escamas comienzan a cubrir su cuerpo y la imagen de un niño pelirrojo aparece súbitamente haciendo que esta abra despacio sus ojos. Mueve sus labios diciendo algo. Natsu llora observado desde la distancia, le grita con desesperación mientras Lucy abraza impidiendo que este avance. Ella solo sonríe derramando una lágrima._

_**20 years old and you gotta let me know ?**_

_El escenario cambia a una batalla en un campo destruido llena de ED's._

_**Nani kara nani o kisekaete kite nani o gisei ni shita no ?**_

_Todos pelean dando su mejor esfuerzo. Dos dragones se fusionan golpeando al enemigo. El cielo brilla y una lluvia de estrellas cae. Levy se para entre los escombros junto con los demás. Happy mira al frente observando la espalda de Natsu._

_**Wooo**_

_Se ve de manera rápida la sonrisa de un hombre de cabello rojo._

_**Moshimo kidzukazu susumu tsudzuke 10(Juu)nengo no boku wa dou naru no ?**_

_Un sujeto de cabello negro mira con diversión a un malherido Natsu, chasquea los dedos y un dragón azul y platinado vuela hacia Natsu._

_Natsu enciende su puño y lo dirige hacia el para golpearlo, el dragón hace lo mismo con sus garras mostrando su colmillos._

_**Somebody I would never want to be**_

_**(doushite ka wa wakarazu na) no No No !**_

_Las garras y el puño en llamas están a punto de colisionar. El Dragón cambia su forma y ahora es Chiyo con el cabello rosa y corto que se dispone a golpear a Natsu con lágrimas en sus ojos. Los puños colisionan ocasionando una gran explosión._

_**Dekiru koto naru boku wa koko de kimi to zutto soba ni itai no**_

_Una pluma cae delicadamente encima de un dibujo de una familia, una mujer de cabello rosa, un hombre pelirrojo y un niño de cabello rosa. Los tres sonríen…_

Bien ahora el capítulo….

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Entrenamiento Parte I**

-_Estoy aburrido_-se quejó un hombre dando un gran bostezo dejando ver sus colmillos

-_… No te quejes, idiota_-le regaño una voz casi espectral-_Todo tiene su precio_-

-_Lo sé, lo sé. Ya no te aflijas. Eres un pesado_-se recostó en el suelo usando sus brazos de almohadas-_Pero me aburro_-

-_Oye tu naciste o te volviste idiota?_-le pregunto

-_No lo sé_-se encogió de hombros_-¿Juguemos?-_

-_Y sigo pensando que eres un idiota, en que minuto se me ocurrió hacer ese contrato contigo_-suspiro-_Una cosa… ¡SE TE OLVIDA QUE NI TENGO CUERPO! ¡¿Cómo quieres que juegue?! ¡INUTIL!-_

_-Cierto, pero hablas mucho… eres raro-_se rio el hombre

-_Idiota-_mascullo

EL hombre se enderezo un poco y sonrió ampliamente. Su rostro no podía ser distinguido en su totalidad ya que el cabello algo largo lo impedía, pero la sonrisa en su cara destacaba… era hermosa. Se incorporó en su totalidad y miro una bola de cristal en el suelo. Sonrió. En ella se podía apreciar a una mujer de cabello dorado mirar las estrellas sentada en una enorme roca. El hombre toco la esfera y paso sus dedos por el rostro de la fémina.

-_Te amo_-

* * *

Chiyo observaba las estrellas pensativa. No estaba segura sí estuvo bien haberles dicho todas esas cosas a ellos. Pero debía, necesitaba que ellos lo supieran. Suspiro con cansancio. De un salto bajo de la roca y miro otra vez el cielo.

-Lucy ¿Crees que todo tiene una solución?-

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-pregunto la aludida saliendo de entre los arboles

-No pienses en ello ¿Qué dices la hay?-la miro con un eje de tristeza

-Claro-le sonrió-No importa que tan oscuro parezca el camino, que tan lejos este la salida siempre hay una solución para todo. Todo estará bien-

-Lindas palabras. Realmente te pareces a Layla-le sonrió

-¿Cómo conociste a mi madre?-la mirada de la rubia tenía un brillo de curiosidad

-En un viaje, era pequeña y muy revoltosa-rio-En ese entonces ya tenía a Cáncer, Acuarios y Capricornio-miro las estrellas-Layla era una chica talentosa, aprendió muy rápido… pero ese jodido carácter que tenida-una aura oscura rodeo a la peli dorado

-¿Qué carácter?-le pregunto con una gotita resbalando

-Tu madre no siempre fue una señorita. Si te soy sincera sacaste la madures de tu padre-aquello sorprendió a la rubia-Layla era muy infantil, como Natsu por así decirlo, pero al enamorarse y luego ser madre maduro-suspiro-Todavía recuerdo cuando se enfrentó ella solo a 44 Volcanes en las montañas nevadas-

-Oh vaya-murmuro sorprendida

-Tu madre era singular en muchos aspectos -comenzó a caminar-Y estoy segura que tú también lo seres-pasa por su lado, se detiene y la mira-Mi entrenamiento no es solo fuerza, también corazón-sonrió-Vamos, mañana será un largo día-

* * *

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, en un claro bastante amplio para comenzar el duro entrenamiento se encontraban los magos. Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, los gatos y sus respectivas parejas se encontraban sentados en unas rocas observando lo que hoy sería la primera fase del entrenamiento.

Chiyo y los primeros elegidos o victimas para la tortura, los cuales eran Juvia, Erza y Gray se encontraban parados frete a esta mientras ella los miraba de pies a cabeza detenidamente, rodo sus ojos y suspiro.

-Ustedes… ¿Realmente quieren aprender?-

-Claro, no por nada estamos aquí-se cruzó de brazos Gray

-está bien-estiro sus brazos no muy convencida-comenzare por Erza-

La aludida se acercó un poco más a la mujer. Chiyo la examino unos instantes, movió su mano haciendo aparecer algo así como una pantalla, apretó una tecla y de manera abrupta una armadura cayó al suelo. Era realmente impresionante tenia púas en los hombros, un casco muy parecido a la cabeza de un dragón, alas recogidas y ¡Hasta una cola! Chiyo le dio unos golpecitos a la armadura en el casco como los que se le dan a los perros cuando hacen algo bien.

-Wendy ¿Podrías atacar la armadura con una de tus rugidos?-le pido amablemente

-H-Hai-respondió la niña parándose

La joven Marvell tomo un poco de aire para comenzar, estaba algo insegura al intentar atacar algo que no se podía mover, pero si la maga le pedía eso debía haber una razón en ello. Los ojos atentos de sus compañeros observaban impacientes lo sucedido, no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que la maga doraba planeaba con ello, pero debía ser impresionante.

-_Tenryu no Hokou_-ataco la niña

El rugió se dirigió de lleno a golpear la armadura, pero esta al recibirlo ni siquiera se movió de su lugar es más del lugar en donde el rugido impacto un remolino de viento apareció y el ataque fue devuelto con más intensidad. La peli azul se alarmo al ver como su ataque era devuelto hacia ella, no podía comérselo, el aroma del ataque le decía que era el suyo pero más fuerte. Cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego, los abrió con lentitud y vio a la Dragneel parada frente a ella protegiéndola con su katana, la maga guardo su katana en la funda que tenía en un costado y comenzó a explicarles.

-Esta es la Dragon Arms, una armadura creada con restos de dragones y magia de estos, esta forjada por los mismos también- camino hacia la armadura-Tiene las cualidad de resistir ataques y devolverlos con mayor intensidad, en especial los de dragones-toco lo que serán los guantes-Las garras y la espada que posee son las más fundamentales del equipo ya que estas pueden atravesar la piel de un dragón, de cualquier dragón… ¡ah! También tiene sus atributos como el agua y el fuego-miro a Erza-Como hacer funcionar esos atributos será parte de tu entrenamiento. Ahora el primer pasó, ven a tocarla-

Erza enarco una ceja confundida, pero aun así se acercó a tocarla. Se paró frente a la armadura y guio su mano a esta, pero antes de poder tocarla es rechazada por un pequeño campo de energía que la hizo retroceder. Era una sensación como cuando tocas algo caliente y la mano te queda roja y sola arde. Alzo su mano mirándola y luego sus marrones ojos buscaron una explicación en la maga.

-¿Qué…-

-La armadura escoge a su usuario-sonríe con algo de soberbia -Tendrás que ganártela, te recomiendo que la observes, platiquen hasta cántale si es necesario para que luego se conecten. Y cuando encuentren algo en común la podrás usar, pero aun así recuerda que no significa que eso sea al 100%-

Erza se sentó frente a la armadura con el ceño fruncido totalmente, cualquiera que la viera en ese momento pensaría que la maga de Re-equipar se debatía en un juego de miradas. Gray observo a Chiyo la cual le dedico una sonría que le calo hasta los huesos, trago duro, le tocaba a él, pero para la maga de agua aquella sonrisa fue otra cosa y le dedico una mirada de odio a la maga dorada.

-Chiyo-san se quiere robar el amor de Gray-sama a Juvia-acuso señalándola-Juvia no lo permitirá-

-E-espero Juvia no es eso-trato de justificarse para no causar un problema

-Déjala-aconsejo el Fullbuster-Aunque trates ella no entenderá-

-Si tú lo dices-se rio-Bien, ahora comenzaremos. Ya que lo que les voy a enseñar es parecido, pero de diferente naturaleza se los voy a enseñar al mismo tiempo-

La Dragneel se paró bien resta y respiro profundamente. El viento en el claro se tornó algo más frio para el gusto de algunos, pero al contrario Gray y Juvia se emocionaron. Extendió sus brazos a cada lado, abrió sus ojos de golpe y grito.

-Magic Dragon: ICE… Magic Dragon: Water!-convoco

A cada lado de ella aparecieron unos imponentes dragones, los cuales movían sus colas y alas. Los dragones no eran tan grandes como los reales, pero lo suficientemente grandes como para cargar sin problema a dos personas en su lomo. El dragón en el lado derecho de la maga era como el cristal y muy reluciente… un dragón de hielo y el que estaba a su lado Izquierdo era trasparente y su cuerpo se apreciaba como el flujo de agua le daba su forma… un dragón hecho de agua.

-Como ven estas son las formas del Magic Dragon, el cuerpo del dragón varia con el elemente y el usuario-indico-Convocarlos es la tarea fácil, lo difícil es que los puedan manejar-respiro profundamente-Los dragones son seres autoritarios y tercos por lo cual es difícil que reciban ordenes por las buenas y más si su usuario no está al 100% calificado-Miro a la escarlata-Cuando los tres puedan Uno: convocarlos y moverlos y Dos: para Erza ponérsela y moverse con ella. Yo los juzgare-

Gray junto sus manos haciéndolo con la pose que su maestra Ur le enseño y recito el hechizo. Un bloque de hielo apareció frente a él, el cual tomo la forma de un feroz dragón. Miro unos segundos al dragón e intento moverlo, pero solo consiguió que este se trizara hasta romperse. La risa de Natsu no se hizo esperar, pero fue callado por un certero golpe que la rubia le dio y el peli azabache agradeció. Respiro profundamente, esta vez al hacer el hechizo no hizo nada, se paró frente a frete a la bestia y sus ojos chocaron con los gélidos del dragón y entonces….

-Esta… ¿Gruñendo?-lo miro con asombro

-Pues que esperabas ¿Qué cantara?-hablo con sarcasmo la maga dorada-No por nada les dije que tenían que congeniar, esta magia es bastante peculiar-

-La armadura también gruñe-cemento Erza palmándola-Y es algo gruñona-

-Veo que ya puedes tocarla, te demoraste menos de lo que pensaba-le sonrió-ahora tienes que aprender a usarla-

-Juvia piensa que son muy agradables-se acercó la peli azul

Todos miraron con sorpresa a la maga de agua que acariciaba la cabeza de un dragón hecho de agua. A diferencia del de Chiyo este tenía la apariencia de los dragones chicos. El dragón de Juvia se meneaba con elegancia. Chiyo lo examino y para su sorpresa el dragón de agua al parecer poseía un carácter bastante tranquilo, se acercó a e, pero recibió un gruñido.

-Oh vaya, parece que no le agrado-sonrió algo forzado con una gotita resbalando por su nuca _"Veo que Juvia me tiene algo de recelo jajaja"-_No me sorprende en lo absoluto dado que ellos se mueven por los deseos y sentimientos-

-¿Deseos?-murmuro para sí mismo el peli azabache, pero fue oído por la maga

-Aquellas emociones son como los huesos para estas criaturas. Un humano sin huesos o huesos débiles no puede moverse con toda libertad-le dijo con mucha tranquilidad

-Y entonces yo…-

-Porque le ves como una arma y él no es una arma. Es tu compañero-le corrigió-por lo que se tu especialidad son los objetos a las creaciones de criaturas vivas por eso te cuesta-le sonrió -déjame decirte solo una cosa Gray ¿Puedes con esto? Mi entrenamiento solo está comenzando-

Gray abrí enormemente sus ojos, aquellas palabras eran muy parecidas a las que su maestra le dijo una vez. Respiro con más calma que antes y se acercó al dragón de hielo. Era extraño, sus ojos oscuros veían directamente a los del lagarto, por un momento le pareció ver inseguridad reflejada en aquellos orbes gélidos. Más solo lo ignoro. Acaricio el hocico de imponente dragón con cuidado, ninguno se quitaba la vista de encima como si ambos quisieran descubrir algo del otro. No se dio ni cuenta en que momento consiguió que el dragón comenzara a moverse solo escucho la cola chocar contra el suelo, la estaba meneando, una sonrisa surco los labios de la maga de oro.

-Ahora Gray, visualiza una espada. No quites tu mano-

El peli negro azulado asintió y sin quitar su mano comenzó a visualizar aquella espada. Cerro sus ojos imaginándose aquella arma, los abrió sorprendiéndose de que ahora en su mano había una espada… estaba empuñándola. La espada era de hielo y con la curiosa apariencia de un dragón.

-El dragón…-

-Es tu compañero, el modifica su estructura para que su Nakama puede sentirse cómodo-le dijo ella

-Ya veo-dijo el mientras miraba aquella majestuosa arma.

La maga los observo, pero aun había algo que ellos no tenían y eso lo iba a comprobar. Erza ya se había puesto la Arms Dragon, Gray ladeaba la espada algo confundido y Juvia miraba como el dragón de agua danzaba a su alrededor. Realmente ellos había progresado, pero aún no lo suficiente, ella sabía muy bien que era lo que faltaba, pero no les daría la tarea tan fácil ellos debían descubrirlo. Ahora quería probar el manejo en batalla de ellos, si ellos no podían manejarse en ese campo todo sería tiempo perdido. Miro a los magos sentados en las rocas, rio al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Gajeel y Natsu, ellos estaban aburridos de solo observar y también querían "jugar" un poco. Negó con una sonrisa.

-Atáquenme-se dirigió a los magos que estaba entrenando

-¿Eh?-soltaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Que me ataquen-se puso en pose de pelea-El entrenamiento no tendrá sentido si no saben pelear-sonrió-Solo tienen que darme un solo golpe, tratare de contenerme… más o menos-

Los magos intercambiaron miradas dudosas. La pelirroja asintió y sin pensarlo más se dirigió a atacarla. La maga agua dirigió al dragón de agua hacia los pies de la maga dorada para desequilibrarla, el peli azabache corrió hasta posicionarse detrás de ella. Chiyo soltó una sonora carcajada al ver lo que ellos tramaban.

Los magos querían que ella saltara para así no tener una superficie y así desde la altura Erza podría atacarla. Vio como el dragón de agua se acercaba serpenteando por el suelo hacia ella, dio un paso hacia atrás y luego lo pateo con fuerza mandándolo a volar. Aquello sorprendió a todos, la maga golpeo ¿AGUA? Gray estaba a punto de golpearla cuando ella tomo el filo de la espada con sus manos desnudas y lo aventó contra Erza haciendo que los dos magos impactaran contra un árbol rompiéndolo.

-¿Qué cojones?-soltó Gray incorporándose

-Pateo el agua-murmuro choqueada la maga de agua-imposible-

-Nada es imposible, mi joven amiga-negó con un dedo Chiyo-Recuerden con quien están peleando, con la maestra de vuestros ejemplos a seguir. Descubrir el truco de como golpear líquidos sin atravesarlos es sencillo-trono sus dedos-Supuse que tramaban y no va a funcionar conmigo, yo peleo de frente-

La maga de agua convoco nuevamente a su dragón y Gray siguió su ejemplo. Juvia guía a su bestia hacia la maga dorada que no se movió, se dejó atrapar, el dragón de agua envolvió en su cuerpo a la dorada.

-No es su única forma-se dirigió a la peli azul

Juvia solo la miro con confusión. Erza sin perder el tiempo ladeo su espada para atacar de manera ágil. Los espectadores miraron con atención la batalla, erza golpe a Chiyo, pero para la sorpresa de mucho aquello nuevamente no funciono.

La Dragneel atrapo el ataque con sus dientes ya que su cuerpo era envuelto por el dragón de agua, movió su cabella aventándola nuevamente. Erza abrió sus ojos enormemente no podía creer que aquella mujer pudiera abetar a una persona con solo los dientes. Chiyos suspiro y movió sus piernas golpeando a la serpiente de agua haciendo que aflojara el agarre. Una vez que consiguió salir la tomo y lanzo hacia juvia, la maga de agua no lo vio venir y termino cayendo al suelo con el dragón encima.

Gray congelo el suelo con su _Ice make: floor _y de paso los pies de la maga dorada que ni siquiera se inmuto. El peli negro cambio la forma de su espada dragón a dos. Chiyo mostro un poco de sorpresa ante esto, pero aún faltaba. Había algo que ellos no estaban haciendo bien. Todavía aquella conexión que debían tener no estaba. Suspiro y antes de que Fullbuster la tocara, detuvo el ataque con su propia Katana.

Chiyo sonrió y con un ágil movimiento guardo su katana y golpeo el estómago de Gray lanzándolo hacia atrás. Gajeel miro con sorpresa el hecho, la sonrisa de seguridad que le dedico la Dragneel al Fullbuster era la misma que Salamander daba cuando sabía que iba a ganar pasara lo que pasara. Rio con esa risita tan propia suya _"Salamader heredo cosas bastante peculiares"_ se dijo internamente el dragon slayer de hierro.

-Venga mocosos ¿eso es todo?-se burló de ellos mientras retiraba sus pies del hielo-Ni siquiera he usado magia ¡es mas no he usado todo mi potencial todavía! ¿Así osan llamarse magos de Fairy tail?-

-Teme-mascullo Gray molesto

-Juvia no perderá-se paró con dificultad la maga

-Te derrotaremos-le dijo con convicción Erza

-¿Me están jodiendo?-los miro con algo de risa-Todavía no pueden usar el Magic Dragon bien y ¿Planean vencerme? Los escogí ya que sabía que ustedes eran los mejores-movió su cabeza de lado a lado-No han podido descubrir el simple truco del Magic Dragon, parece que me equivoque con ustedes-los miro con desprecio-Son Patéticos-

Erza empuño con fuerza la espada… sus manos temblaban de rabia, ya había notado que algo no andaba bien, pero no era excusa para que Chiyo los menospreciara, la miro esta vez como un verdadero enemigo. Gray escupió y volvió a convocar la magia, tenía que descubrir aquello que no lograba comprender, normalmente se movía con mucha facilidad, pero esta vez se sentía algo más pesado y eso provocaba que sus movimientos no fueran como él deseaba. Juvia miro a su dragón, era extraño, podía moverlo pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no. No podía conseguir que lo que tenía en mente resultara bien.

-¿sucede algo?-les pregunto sin cambiar ese tono de vos que los estaba irritando

Erza la miro con seriedad-Si soy sincera no consigo moverme con mayor libertad, me siento aprisionada-

Chiyo sonrió-Ya lo sabía, realmente me sorprende el progreso que han tenido, pero aún falta algo. Son patéticos en cierto modo-suspiro-no me lo tomen mal, lo que dije era para provocarlos nada más. Estoy segura que lo conseguirán, pero deben pensar bien ¿Qué es lo que falta? Esa pregunta se las dejo de tarea-sacudió sus ropas-Mañana tiene que tener una idea de que está pasando-miro al otro grupo-Ustedes son los siguiente y no me refiero a Wendy, Natsu y Gajeel a ellos no tengo ganas de entrenarlos-

Los magos nombrados se molestaron a excepción de Wendy que suspiro con alivio, no se encontraba lo suficientemente capas de poder pelear con Chiyo.

Los magos deshicieron sus magias sintiéndose un tanto abatidos. Con algo de molestia se dirigieron hacia sus Nakamas. Juvia se sorprendió al ver la cara pensativa que tenían los Dragon Slayer. Antes de poder preguntar la razón, Gejeel se levantó y se dirigió a la oji jade.

-Esa magia, por lo que dijiste es magia de la rama de Dragon Slayer-la miro serio-Pero no hay olor en ellas-

-Por supuesto-sonrió-Por eso les dio que todavía les falta algo, aquella magia es magia de… ¿convocación? ¡si, eso! –Celebro-esa magia exterioriza lo que tienen los Dragon Slayer dentro, por lo cual debería tener olor a dragón pero como ellos todavía no lo han conseguido, pues no hay aroma-

-¿tenemos un dragón dentro?-pregunto Wendy acercándose

-sí, la magia de Dragon Slayer tiene esa cualidad. Cambiar el sistema interno de los seres humanos. Tus sentidos, instintos, costumbre y enfermedades son afectadas-miro a la pequeña-Aunque externamente son completamente como humanos normales solo un 45% es humano y el 55% es dragón-

-Nos estas queriendo decir que ya no somos humanos-se acercó Natsu

-No, son humanos su cuerpo como tiempo son los de un humano normal, si tienen hijos ellos serían humanos aunque….-

-¿Aunque qué? ¿Qué le pasaría a nuestros hijos?-pregunto un tanto alarmado

-Sus poderes mágicos serían elevados más que un humano común-miro a Gajeel-es decir como Gajeel es un DS y si tiene un hijo con su pareja que es normalmente humana, las habilidades de ese niño sobrepasarían a las de uno normal. Si solo contamos que Gajeel los padres bilógicos del no son DS aun así ese niño seria fuerte, más si le enseñan magia de dragon slayer-

-¿Biológicos?-la mira interrogante Wendy

-me refiero que si los padres de alguno de ustedes, sus padres de sangre, son DS ustedes serían más fuertes y si después tienen un hijo… imagínenselo-

-Muy fuerte-dijo Natsu

-Yo diría Hábil, la fuerza es otra cosa-corrigió ella

La maga se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al campamento, no le gustaba hablar esos temas, se sentía mal.

* * *

La noche cayo y los magos se encontraban habiendo cada uno lo suyo o compartiendo entre ellos también. En el grupo solo faltaba la Dragneel, pero no era algo de que preocuparse. Natsu sonrió y se acercó a la rubia.

-Lucy ¿Podrías acompañarme?-le pidió algo sonrojado

-C-Claro-respondió ella nerviosa

Cuando la pareja de magos desapareció de la vista del grupo estos se lanzaron miraditas cómplices y Happy ronroneo un "Se Gussstan". Erza se paró llamando la atención.

-Erza ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Levy

-Con Chiyo- respondió ella

* * *

El corazón de ambos latía desenfrenado, Natsu podía sentir como sus oídos eran llenados por sus latidos. Lucy tenia las mejillas rojas estar a solas, la ponía muy nerviosa. De repente Natsu se detuvo junto en el claro donde ellos estaban entrenando, se giró y sus ojos chocaron directamente con los de la rubia.

-B-Bueno… v-veras…. yo-comenzó a balbucear

Lucy suspiro-Hey Natsu ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-C-claro-

-¿Qué sientes por Chiyo-san?-le pregunto mirando hacia abajo

Un silencio incomodo se presentó entre ellos. EL pelirrosa parpadeo incontables veces, aquella pregunta lo tomo con la guardia baja ¿Qué sentía por Chiyo? Ni el mismo estaba seguro que era, un sentimiento confuso. Sentía Rabia, cariño, admiración, dolor, felicidad y nostalgia al estar junto a la maga dorada, era como si el volviera a ser un pequeño niño desprotegido y solo. Pero sabía que no era amor. Miro a su rubia, era hermosa, no sabía por qué la amaba tanto pero así era. Analizo nuevamente la pregunta consiguiendo de paso respuestas y una pequeña incertidumbre que le causo gracia.

-Tu… ¿Estas celosa?-pregunto divertido

Los colores se le subieron a la maga estelar-N-no estoy celosa-

-Ah no, pensé que lo estabas-se rio

-NO y responde mi pregunta-exigió avergonzada

-Pues… me agrada, tiene un agradable aroma a lavanda-

Un puñal atravesó el pecho de la maga estelar, el pelirrosa la miro y sonrió había confirmado su intriga, y estaba más que feliz al saber que la rubia estaba celosa por él. Se acercó a ella sin que lo notase, levantó su mano y acaricio su mejilla. Lucy al contacto alzo si mirada sonrojada. Natsu deslizo sus dedos y agarro un mechón del cabello rubio de la chica y lo llevo a su rostro oliendo aquel exquisito aroma, la miro sin dejar de olor el pelo sonrojándola aún más.

-Me gusta el aroma de Chiyo, pero el de Lucy…-soltó el cabello y se acercó a su oído-me enloquece-

-N-Natsu-

-Te llame porque hay algo que quiero decirte-apoyo sus brazos en los hombros de la maga y apoyo su frente con la de ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto tratando de controlar su corazón

Abrió sus ojos y le sonrió- Quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí-

Le devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura-lo sé-y el negó

-No lo sabes-quito uno de sus brazos y lo bajo hacia la mano de la rubia entrelazándolas-Si algo te pasara moriría, no podría vivir sin ti-

Lucy estaba sorprendida, no sabía que le había pasado al chico para que le diera un momento de la verdad, pero no le importaba estaba feliz. Natsu levantó la mano entrelazada y la beso con cariño estremeciéndola y luego la tiro para poder apegar el cuerpo de su compañera al suyo.

Era magnifica la sensación que sentía. Hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello y hombro inhalando su aroma, deposito un pequeño beso allí. No quería decirle a Lucy que estaba asustado, desde ayer cuando aparecieron esas bestias temía que algo le pasara a ella, temía no poderle contar lo que sentía por ella. No sabía que pasaría, recién se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que era la misión, no podía perder el tiempo cada segundo era importante. Subió desde el cuello y beso su mejilla y luego se alejó.

-¿N-Natsu? ¿Q-que fue eso?-pregunto acalorada

Sonrió-Mi muestra de afecto, hay algo que quiero pedirte -

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Te lo diré cuando volvamos y espero que la respuesta sea si-

Lucy asintió y se dirigieron al campamento. Natsu tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por fin fue honesto con su corazón, siempre quiso decirle aquello pero siempre era interrumpido por sus compañeros así que desistió. LA joven rubia estaba segura de su respuesta sea lo que sea que él le preguntase. Pensó que podría ser que se volvieran novio o algo alocado como irse a vivir juntos ¿Cómo llego a ello si él no le dijo un te quiero o te amo? Fueron sus palabras y acciones, mas sus acciones. La calidez que transmitía se lo dijo y se sintió correspondida.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que lo que el chico le quería preguntar no era eso sino otra cosa que cuando lo hiciera lo más probable era que la matara en el acto y eso era… ser su esposa. No le importaba si iban rápido el solo ya no podía esperar. La miro y tomo su mano para comenzar a correr con una sonrisa en ambos.

* * *

Erza se paró tras Chiyo que estaba sentada en las misma roca que en la mañana, la maga dorada se giró y sonrió.

-¿Por qué tan seria?-

-¿Quien eres?-ignoro la pregunta de la maga dorada

-Pensé que ya se los había dicho-le respondió

-No todo-se acerco

-A dónde quieres llegar?-inquiero la maga

-Sobre tú y Natsu-le dijo con completa sinceridad

-Te tardaste-suspiro-¿Quieres verlo o solo la explicación?-

-Las dos-respondió

La mujer salto de la roca y miro a la escarlata, tomo su cabello y comenzó a desatar la cinta roja. Los ojos marrones se abrieron con asombro cuando el cabello de la Dragneel comenzó a brillar.

-Un listón mágico, cambia el color del cabello-salto su pelo dejándolo libremente danzar con el viento

-Entonces… era cierto-

La examino con detención, aunque en lo físico el parecido no resaltaba a la simple vista no se podrían comparar. Pero ahora pudo notar lo que tenían igual… el cabello y los ojos-_aunque lo ojos de Chiyo son más claros_- fueron heredados por su amigo, el viento paso entre ellas moviendo los cabello rosados de la mujer.

-¿Porque?-

-Larga historia-le sonrió mientras volvía a amarrar el cabello-Yo traje a Gildarts al gremio-miro a Erza a los ojos-No, él no es el padre-la pelirrosa suspiro con alivio-Él fue mi aprendiz y rápidamente se volvió mago de clase S, un día se largó a una misión y entonces cuando volvió…-

-Cuando volvió…. ¿Qué?-

-Te suena el nombre Spirit Fire-

La pelirroja ladeo su cabeza pensativa y abrió sus ojos son sorpresa.

-Era mago de Fairy Tail, oí rumores de que era muy fuerte estaba al nivel de Gildarts, pero murió hace un poco más de 26 años-miro con duda a la maga y esta sonrió

-26 años esa sería la edad de Natsu en este momento, si aquello no hubiera pasado-sonrió con nostalgia-Su nombre era Ryuta yo le di mi apellido, asi que paso a llamarse Ryuta Dragneel un chico huérfano, alegre, inocente, energético muy parecido a Natsu pero no tan denso en decir cuando algo le gustaba, apenas se daba cuenta lo soltaba sin importar que-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nos casamos en secreto, Ryuta también como Natsu era un DS de fuego, fue Igneel quien le enseño. Al principio fui reacia a aceptar su amor-hizo una mueca de tristeza-bueno con mi condición nunca creí que le llegaría a interesar a alguien, pero me equivoque yo me entregue a él y…-llevo sus manos a su vientre-me embarace. En ese entonces Ryuta se comportaba extraño salía toda el tiempo de misiones, oí que buscaba algo pero jamás supe que-retiro sus manos-un día llego muy alegre a contarme que lo había encontrado el lugar de esa cosa y al siguiente se marchó-

-¿Le contaste de tu embarazo?-pregunto la Scarlet

-No alcance, yo tenía tres meses así que no se notaba, un mes después de que se marchó llego la noticia que había muerto, me destroce, estaba asustada ¿Qué sería de mi hijo?-se abrazó a si misma temblando-Un padre no puede ver a su hijo morir yo no quería eso yo…-

-Por eso lo dejaste? Natsu el…-

-¡NO! Yo no quería dejarlo ¡Lo amo! Es mi niño, pero tuve una visión. Natsu tenía un gran futuro sobre él y yo no estaba incluida allí-lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse-Igneel era el único amigo que tenia o que vivía, así que se lo confié, me dolió, peor lo hice-

-Chiyo….-

-No sabes todo lo que he sufrido en estos años fueron los más largos de toda mi existencia ¿cómo estará? ¿Está sano? ¿Me necesita? ¿Estará tan guapo como su padre? ¿Se estará metiendo en problemas? ¿Está enamorado? ¿Cómo será ella? ¿Lo hará feliz?-sollozo-muchas de esa preguntas han pasado por mi mente más de una vez-embozo una triste sonrisa-Ahora está a mi lado, pero…-cubrió su mirada con el flequillo-Muy pronto ya no más-

Ante eso Erza la miro con asombro…

-¿Porque?-

Chiyo se limpió las lágrimas y forzó una sonrisa-Porque MORIRE-

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**HOLA aquí Kira-chan con un LAAARGO capítulo de "Tierra de Dragones" espero que les guste. No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo. Como pueden ver los misterios se revelan en cada capítulo y muy pronto estaremos cerca de la completa verdad. Bueno eso es todo lo que les puedo decir. DEJEN SU OPINION DEL CAPITULO XD ¡Capitulo 4 es el más comentado soy tan feliz!**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Frappe-B:** a mí también me gusta ese Natsu, pero también me gusta el cariñoso y centrado. Espero que te guste el capítulo besos.

**Luchy10:** No pienso cambiarlo, me alegra que te guste. Abrazos nos vemos.

**Sakura-chan: **jajaja no te desveles que no es bueno para la salud, descansa. Besos y abrazos. Nos vemos.

**ErzaScarlet-Sama:** Soy feliz que lo hayes interesante, al principio no le tenia confianza pero soy feliz. Nos vemos besos.

**Alex Darklight: **Natsu pervert pero con Lucy. Si Chiyo tiene un pasado muy triste, ha sufrido tanto y parece que la vida no se cansa de golpearla. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Nos vemos besos.

**Yazmina Zhoe:** Que bien que te guste, yo también encontré que era romántico lo de las estrellas. Espero que te agrade el capítulo besos.

**Plati368:** no le enseño a Zeref fue su aliada. Si te soy sincera Chiyo anda metida en todo ajajaja para que Natsu sepa la verdad faltan como alrededor de dos capítulos así que paciencia, será emocionante lo que tengo planeado para eso, nos vemos besos

**Akari Akiyama:** bienvenida a bordo, como vez aunque la plática. La pobre se me puso a llorar. Espero que te guste. Nos vemos besos.

**Rito:** Gracias que me avergüenzas (/v/) espero que te guste, nos vemos besos.

**SE DESPIDE CON CARIÑO KIRA-CHAN HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	7. NOTA

**Nota**

Quiero pedir disculpas, pero por el momento pausare este Fic dado que perdí el hilo de esta historia, pero apenas me llegue la inspiración lo volveré a actualiza.

Otra vez pido disculpas, realmente no me gusta pausar algo, pero era preferible eso y escribí esta nota porque sentí que debía una explicación a ustedes.

Lo siento, y les agradezco mucho el apoyo

_**Se despide triste kira-chan**_


End file.
